Three Million
by Beach50
Summary: Clary never expected that a three million dollar bid on a rock star would change her life so much. Growing up in a wealthy family, she has always followed the rules and behaved like a proper lady, but now everything is changing because of a golden beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something I've been thinking about for the past week, and I'm wondering if this is a decent idea to roll with. I know this is one of those stories that are a little more unusual for me, but I need a breather from all the emotional stories. Lol.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

I raised the hem of my evening gown, as I walked through the crowd that had gathered by the podium. I had given this group one of my pieces to auction for charity, and I was happy to do so. I have plenty of money. I've been selling my artwork for 5 years, which created a large lump sum of money. On top of that I am a trust fund baby, so I never have to worry about my money.

As I maneuvered through the people, I felt a drink dumped down my back. I gasped in surprised, whipping around to see who spilled it on me. "Oh, my bad." The man voice apologized. When I face him, I saw his angel like features. Golden halo around his head, honey eyes, and tanned skin. Then I saw the slight smirk spread across his lips.

"Do you think it's amusing to spill drinks on people?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Maybe." He shrugged, looking down on me. Curse my tiny height.

"Well now I have to walk around the rest of the auction wet." I huffed, glancing around myself to see my back.

"You probably would have been wet the first time you met me anyways." He breathed, looming over my tiny figure. My jaw dropped, as my eyes widened.

"How dare you speak to me like that?! Do you know who I am?" I exclaimed, poking him in the arm.

"Do you know who I am?" He challenged, putting our chest together. I felt overwhelmed by his cent and the closeness of his body, taken back by his forcefulness.

"No, and I don't think I want to." I slammed my heel into his foot, gaining my barrings once again, as I stormed off to my seat. I have never wanted to slap a man so much in my life. I have never met someone so blatantly rude at one of these events before in my life. I am almost always treated with the utmost respect. I saw him limping around, which made me grin with satisfaction. He obviously wasn't part of the high society in New York, which made me curious about while he was there. He shot me a glare, and I leaned back in my seat, knowing I had won.

"Ok everybody take a seat please." The announcer called out, making everyone settle into their seats.

"Hey." My publisher, Izzy, slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey where have you been? You missed me getting disgustingly hit on and covered in someone's drink." I grumbled, still feeling the dampness on the back of my gown.

"I did?" She snickered, whipping her hair to the side. "Sorry I wasn't there to defend your honor, but I was looking for my brother. He's being auctioned of as a date."

"Who's your brother?" I furrowed her brow, trying to recall what her brother did. I almost forgot her brother was famous in the first place. It was something that involved a lot of fangirls. Movie star? Singer?

"Jace Herondale." She glanced around the room for him.

"Herondale? You said he was your brother." I followed her eyes around the room.

"It's his father's name. We adopted him after his parents passed away." She said softly.

"What does he do? I can't remember his face." I crossed my legs, trying to be quiet because the auction was starting.

"He's up there." She pointed to the man who spilled his drink on me. I grimaced, as I finally figured out who he was. He was a bad boy singer, who thought he was amazing.

"Now our first auction idem of the day is a date with the famous Jace Herondale. Come on ladies loosen those purse strings because this hunk of a singer is looking forward to his date." The announcer spoke persuasively. Immediately women started to bid, and I could see his ego growing. I scoffed, crossing my arms. He was starring right at me, challenging me to bid. I rolled my eyes, glancing over at Isabelle.

"Why is my brother starring at you?" She whispered to me.

"He's the guy who spilled a drink on me." I muttered, flicking my eyes back to him. He turned his head slightly, egging me on. I bit my lip, putting up my paddle. "3 million dollars." I said loudly. His eyes widened at my price because I dramatically increased it, but I figured I could. The transfer for my next painting goes through tomorrow, and that was for 5 million, so it won't affect me.

"Sold to Clarissa Fray." The auctioneer smiled, gesturing for me to come up there. I got up, walking over to Jace who walked off the stage.

"I knew you couldn't resist this." He bit his lip, ogling me.

"As if." I rolled my eyes. "I thought you needed to be knocked down a few pegs." I sneered. "Izzy is my publisher, so I'll get your number from her." I started to walk back to my seat, not wanting to spend any more time with him, but he caught my arm.

"Who are you? You just spent 3 million dollars to spite me and the auctioneer knew your name. I've never heard of you Clarissa Fray." His face seemed harsh, but also confused.

"I'm not surprised I deal with a higher class of people." I looked over his dark jeans and cheap suit jacket. "I'm an artist. My painting is up now." I gestured, removing my arm from his grasp. "I'll call you tomorrow." I patted his arm, taking my seat next to Izzy. When my painting was brought up onto stage, his jaw dropped. I smiled to myself at his reaction. My painting sold for 2 million, which was good for an auction.

"Why did you bid 3 million dollars on my brother?! I could have just given you his number!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I was trying to prove a point." I told her, glancing over at him. He seemed harmless, and if he's Izzy's brother I know he can't possibly be that bad all the time. His attitude was corrupt by his fame, but it could be easily tamed enough to go to an art show with me.

"So what are you going to do for your date?" She grinned deviously.

 **A/N: This is a semi-idea that I am debating about continuing. Clary is a high society artist with a large trust fund along with a large bank account, while Jace is a rock star. They book live in two different worlds of fame, and they are kind of learning how the other lives. I've wanted to write a story where Clary is an artist and Jace is a singer, but I couldn't figure out how to put it together in a way that was a little different.**

 **Please review. I would love to get 20.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, this got a much bigger response then I expected, and now I'm excited to write this. Jace isn't necessarily a crazy person in this, but it's coming up. This is Clary's side of the world.**

 **So please enjoy**

I slung a clothing bag behind over my shoulder, as I pulled out my phone. "Jace, its Clary." I glanced both ways before crossing the street.

"I thought your name was Clarissa." He stated.

"It's my tag name." I shrugged. "So, we are going to an art gala tomorrow night. I need your address because I bought you a suit." I continued down the sidewalk, knowing how he would probably react to me buying him clothes.

"You bought me a suit?!" he exclaimed in annoyance. "I have a suit."

"Well if it looks like anything you wore to the auction, then it looks like crap. Besides this one matches the dress I'm wearing, so where can I give it to you." I whipped the bag around my shoulder, looking at it through the clear plastic.

"How did you even know my size?" He questioned.

"Izzy. Now where can I give you this suit?" I sighed, beginning to lose my patients.

"Do you know where Taki's is?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10 minutes." I hung up without a goodbye, and continued to make my way in that direction. I arrived in ten minutes like I said, and slid into the booth across from him. He looked unamused with me.

"I can buy my own suit. I could probably get one for free if I wanted to." He crossed his arms, glaring at me.

"But it wouldn't be this one." I patted the suit with a smile. "Besides I have more money then I know what do with, so I really don't mind." I shrugged, gesturing the waitress over. "Could I have a black coffee please." I smiled kindly at her, as he scribbled my order down.

"Are we riding in a limo to your art show?" He scoffed.

"No, why would we do that?" I rolled my eyes.

"That wasn't what I mean." I pinched the brim of his nose, dropping his head back on the cushion.

"I do use a car service to get around because taxis are gross, so just be at my penthouse tomorrow at 6 in this suit." I gestured to the one I bought. The waitress brought me my coffee, and I quietly thanked her.

"Fine." He sighed, throwing some cash on the table, as he got up. "Text me your address I'll be there." He snatched up the suit, making his way out of the restaurant. I grinned, knowing he wouldn't be that hard to tame.

oOoOo

I put my earrings in, finishing up the final touches of my look for this evening. Today is the release of my newest collection of artwork, and I was excited for the unveiling. The first hour people will talk and eat, but then the curtains will be dropped to display all my work. I'm expected to make booko bucks tonight. I just hope Jace doesn't ruin it. I heard the elevator to my penthouse open, making me hop to get my shoes on. Jace is here in my house with no supervision. I hurried into the living room, soothing out my dress. "Wow." He mumbled, spinning in a slow circle. "You're a slob." He laughed, not looking at me yet. His laugh was beautiful. I haven't listened to his music before, but if it's anything like his laugh I'd probably love it.

"Well I'm an artist what do you expect." I glanced around seeing paint, easels, and brushed scattered across the room. That suit fit just right, and I had trouble not ogling him. He finally circled back to me.

"You look beautiful." He smiled softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you." I felt my cheeks heat up at the comment. I swallowed nervously, grabbing my clutch so we could leave. I could feel his eyes on me as I moved around the room, scrambling the last of my things together. "I have to be there at 6:30 to make sure everything is set up right, so we should go." I murmured, regretting my bid on him. I figured he would act like a pig, but he's not.

"After you." He gestured to the open elevator, and I stepped in. He got in right behind me, standing close next to me.

"That suit looks good on you." I remarked quietly, gripping my clutch tightly.

"Is Clary Fray actually complimenting me?" He teased, holding his hand to his heart.

"Shut up." I forced down a small smile.

"This is weird your being nice to me." He chuckled, leaning against the wall. "Did you listen to my love songs? Because I don't write my own music, so I'm not really like that."

"No, I didn't listen to your music." I shook my head, feeling slightly amused. "I just wanted to have a nice evening at my art show." I walked out of the elevator went it opened, and made my way to the car. He opened the door for me, letting me slide in first. He followed seconds later, stretching his legs out the best he could in the car. "I also didn't have a drink dumped on me. That tends to brighten my mood." I mocked, keeping a smile from forming on my face.

"That can be arranged if you like. I'm willing to make the sacrifice." He grinned down at me. I shoved him lightly, as a smile finally brought out on my face. "There we go. That's what I was going for." He settled against his seat with a goofy grin across his face.

"You were trying to make me smile." I played with one of my loose curls.

"I wasn't sure if you could because both times I've met you you've been scowling, so I thought maybe it was like crossing your eyes, and someone hit your back, and your face just stuck like that." He pestered.

"Well it isn't." I adjusted in my seat, feeling uneasy. Do I always scowl?

"You should smile more. It suits you." He bit his lip, as his eyes flicked down to mine. "How far away are we?" He changed the subject, which I was thankful for.

"Maybe 2 more minutes." I shrugged.

We arrived around 2 minutes later, and everything was going as planned. "Clary." Isabelle walked over to me, embracing me tightly. "Jace." She released me and hugged him.

"Hey Izzy." We responded at the same time. We both looked at each other with a strange look, but brushed it off.

"I'm going to get us some drinks. I take you as a red wine kind of girl." He furrowed his brow, waiting for my response.

"Um... Yes." I nodded, feeling a little intimidated that he knew that. He scurried off to get me a drink.

"Do I scowl all the time?" I asked insecurely, remembering his words from the car.

"Yes." Izzy nodded, glancing over at her brother. "Why did Jace say something?"

"Yeah, whatever." I shrugged, pretending it didn't matter. It did matter. I mean I'm not unhappy, but do I never really smile?

"You two look good together." She nudged me lightly. "Honestly, I know you probably don't want to hear it, but you should stick with him. H could expand your cliental. He lived in California for years. We could start selling it to people other than New Yorkers."

"No way. We are going out today, and that's it." Jace returned a second later, handing me my glass, and I hoped that he didn't hear. Thankfully he didn't. "Thanks." I sipped the glass, enjoying the flavor.

"No problem." He placed his hand on my small of my back, drinking his brown drink. I could feel the heat from his hand through the fabric, making my face turn red. This is dangerous territory. I shouldn't be swooning and I'm swooning. It's so frustrating. Jace is a wild child, and I don't need that in my life. Everything around me is stable, adding this rock star is just going to complicate things.

OoOoO

The rest of the night went off without a problem. I sold four of the painting, and the gallery was going to be open for another month before I seek out clients. Jace and I climbed back into the car when the night was finally over. He was surprising professional during the whole event, which I was glad about. He was my arm candy that night and he knew it. He did seem uncomfortable, as he began to fidget, but he didn't complain about it. "So what did you think of my work?" I asked, after a long silence.

"It was good, a little boring, but good." He shrugged.

"Boring?" I widened my eyes at him. "How was it boring? All of them were beautiful!" I exclaimed, feeling offended by his words. I spent months working on those pieces, and he says they were boring.

"They were great, perfect, but too perfect. I didn't see any character in them. There was nothing that made them stand out to me, that showed me the real you. your artwork should be a depiction of your soul, and that wasn't what I saw." He explained calmly.

"Too perfect?" I furrowed my brow, trying to process how my work was too perfect.

"You're too uptight. There was nothing controversial or outrageous. The most famous artist always create debatable art work, and that was not debatable." He glanced over at me, seeing me scowl once again. "What is the craziest thing you've ever done?" He asked.

"I-" I tried to think of something. "I don't know." I sighed, admitting defeat.

"Exactly, the craziest thing I've ever done was filled up my high schools courtyard with sand and a kiddy pool, and then had the entire senior class skip to their classes." He beamed at the memory. "We locked the doors too, so that the teachers couldn't get in."

"That is insane!" I flung my hands into the air. "I feel so bad for the poor janitor who probably had to clean that." I squeaked in surprised.

"Actually I cleaned it, but you know what it was fun. You're an artist. You should be going on adventures, seeking new things, finding yourself." He made it all sound so magical. Like I could suddenly drop everything, and go on some wild adventure. "I want to take you out again. I pick the date and what you wear, since you feel the need to dress me up, and we are going to have fun. We are young specimens on this earth, and we are filthy rich, and we should do something that is different." He propositioned.

"I don't know." I shook my head, feeling overwhelmed by the idea.

"You don't have an option. You are going with me. I know where you live. I will carry you there." His lips quirked upwards, as his eyes bore into mine. My face felt hot, feeling vulnerable under his gaze. I didn't know what to do, going on a date that he plans felt completely wrong. "I don't bite. Unless you're into that." He wiggled his eye brows at me.

"Shut up." I hit him with my clutch, snickering to myself. A took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll go out on a date with out. If you bring me anything slutty to wear I won't wear it." I climbed out of the car. "Now my driver will take you home." I told him, slamming the car door. I took a deep breath, shaking off my nerves because I don't get nervous. He was probably going to take me to a dumb frat party or something.

 **A/N: I think that some people wanted Jace to cause issues at the gala, but he's going to be a wild child later on I promise. They are intrigued by each other, trying to figure each other out. He actually likes her, so he's actually trying.**

 **Please review! I need 10-20 reviews until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I wasn't sure how well received this story would be, but it seems like people are liking it. Here is the date Jace planned, which some people wanted it to be a party, but not quite yet. It's coming. This is mostly set up for the date though because it was getting long, so I had to split it up.**

I was staring at my canvas, trying to figure out what I wanted to make, and my mind was coming up blank. I groaned in frustration, gripping the strands of my hair tightly. The elevator door opened, and in walked Jace. I dropped my hands, fixing my pony quickly. "Hey there." Jace walked up behind me. "What did the paper do to you?" He chuckled, seeing my annoyance.

"I have painters block." I huffed, slouching on my stool. "Why are you here?" I circled around to face him.

"Our second date." He grinned holding up a bag. "Go change, and bring something comfortable, and a change of underwear. I figured you didn't want me buying that."

"I need a little warning before you do these things. I have a meeting with-"

"I got Izzy to reschedule it already. We're set. Now change." He thrust the bag at me, and I snatched it from him.

"Fine." I sighed, shifting into my bedroom. I shut the door, as I pulled out the things he packed for me. Jean shorts, American flag tank top, and an evergreen bikini. I rolled my eyes, slipping out of my clothes to pull on the outfit he brought. Surprisingly the bikini wasn't that skimpy. It had thin yet sturdy straps, and it secured in the back with a clip, while the bottoms formed to my butt with thick sides. This isn't too bad. I grabbed the clothes he told me to bring, shoving them in the duffle bag. I shrugged on the tank top and shorts, making my way into the living room, where Jace was lounging on my couch.

"Did the bathing suit fit? I wasn't sure if it would." He stood back up.

"Yeah." I nodded, clutching the bag he brought me. I suddenly felt very nervous about where we were going. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked, stepping into the elevator with him.

"Where's the fun in telling you that?" He chuckled, taking the bag from me. I picked at my nails, feeling a pit grow in the bottom of my stomach. "You'll have fun. I promise." He nudged me encouragingly. "If you really don't want to do what we are doing, I won't force you, but I want you to keep an open mind." He spoke softly, and I nodded in response. "Where are you going?" He laughed when I started to walk out the front door.

"Outside to the car?" I looked at him strangely, wondering what he mean.

"I'm driving us." He held his keys up, gesturing me over to the parking garage. "I'm borrowing this truck from my manger, so we can't trash it." He opened the door for me, and helped me in.

"How far away is that place anyways?" I asked when he climbed in.

"About an hour and half if there's no traffic." He shrugged, bringing the engine to life.

"And when are we getting back?" I settled against the seat.

"Probably tomorrow, if that's ok. I don't want to drive back in the middle of the night, but if you're uncomfortable we can come back." He assured me, as he pulled out onto the road.

"Ok." I murmured, leaning against the car door. It's been forever since I've ridden in the front seat, but I enjoyed it, especially after we got out of the city. Music hummed quietly throughout the car, while Jace sang along quietly. From what I could tell he had a pretty voice, which doesn't surprise me, but I have yet to hear any of his music. I didn't want to fall asleep, but slowly my eyes lids felt heavy after an afternoon of aggravation. They collapsed shut, drifting me to sleep.

OoOoO

I was gently shaken awake, who knows how long I had been asleep. "Clary?" Jace tucked some hair behind my ear. "We are about five minutes away. You probably want to start waking up." His hand rubbed my arms, easing me into consciousness.

"Ok." I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I slowly blinked them open, seeing that we were on a dirt path in the middle of absolutely nowhere. "Is there where you're taking me to kill me?" I wrinkled my nose. "I know I've been a little snobby with you, but that does excuse murder."

"I'm not going to murder you." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Good, because that would put a damper on this relationship thing that's going on here." I stretched my arms outs, feeling stiff from the position I slept in.

"Yes it would." He nodded with a goofy grin peaking across his face. "By the way you snore." He glanced over at me.

"I don't snore!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you do." He chuckled, turning off the dirt road, and onto just dirt. "It's quiet, but you moved just a little bit, and you sounded like a trucker." He teased.

"Shut up!" I shoved him lightly. "Why didn't you just wake me up?" I giggled, covering my mouth in embarrassment.

"Because you were really cute at first, and I'm like awe she has this little snort thing going on. Then it was like a tractor." He snickered, running his hand through his hair. "It was so funny. I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I didn't know someone as small as you could make that noise."

"Is it your goal in life to embarrass me?" I knew I was blushing. He always makes me blush, and it's incredibly annoying.

"Yes." He responded with a completely straight face, which made me bust out laughing.

"You are awful." I buried my face in my hands, trying to hide my increasingly red face.

"I'm wonderful. I don't know what you're talking about." He mocked, as he pulled the car to a stop. I lifted my face from my hands, seeing a beautiful lake in front of us.

"Wow." I climbed out of the car quickly, walking towards it. I glanced along the bank, seeing a dock with a few boats. It was beautiful out here. There was a patch of land that was cleared of trees around the dock and where we park. We were completely isolated from the outside world.

"So this is my publishers land. He's dating my brother/manger, and I got him to let me use it for the day along with their jet ski." He grinned, standing next to me.

"So we are camping?" I inhaled the fresh air.

"I'm taking your pony out." He came up behind me, removing the rubber band. "This is all about letting your hair down." He scratched my scalp tenderly, before dropping his hands from my hair. I ruffled my fingers into my hair to fix it. "Now strip, we are going jet skiing." He walked around me, peeling his shirt off. I bit my lip, seeing his toned muscles. "I know I'm beautiful, but I'm too excited to go jet skiing to let you stare at me all day." He placed his hand over his heart, drifting towards the dock. I scoffed, skipping out the shorts and tank top. His eyes racked over my most bare body, making my chest heat up.

"I know I'm beautiful, but I'm too excited to go jet skiing to let you stare at me all day." I shoved him out of the way, as I stepped on the rickety dock. He made his way around me, opening the seat of the ski to pull out life jackets. He held it out, slipping it on my arms, and clipped it on me. "Why thank you." I smiled softly.

"Why your welcome." He tightened the straps around me, making sure it was secure. He quickly tugged his jacket on, climbing up onto the ski. "Get on." He patted the seat behind him. I slung my leg around the machine, settling myself comfortably. "You're going to want to hold onto me. This thing goes really fast." He grabbed my arms, pulling them around him. My body was flush against his back, making my heart stutter in my chest. I clasped my hands together, holding onto the bottom clip of the vest. The engine roared to life, and we began drifting backwards away from the dock. My blood was pounding heavily in my veins, when he turns us around, speeding through the water. I gripped onto him as if my life depended on it. The wind whipped through my hair, as water droplets skimmed my legs. My stomach slammed into my spine, as the machine went impossibly faster. I yelped, when he turned quickly, sending us in another direction. I could feel him chuckling in my grasp, as he began stirring us down the lake.

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because they are both kind of care free and sarcastic bantering, which is always fun. Jace has a reason for this being the first "date" and it will be explained in the next chapter, where more fun stuff happens.**

 **I would review quickly because my next chapter can be finished before this night ends if I have the motivation.**

 **10-20 reviews until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am very glad I broke the last chapter and this chapter up. It would have ended up being around 5000 words, which is crazy! I am very surprised I wrote that all in a day along with completing two projects for school, but I wouldn't be able to rest until I got the last of this even out of my mind.**

 **Here you guy go chapter 4.**

After an hour of riding along the lake, we came to a stop. My arms loosened, feeling incredibly sore from clinging tightly to him. "Back up a little I'm going to grab the food I brought." Jace stood up, digging through the compartment in the front. He fished out two sandwiches, and turned around to face me. "So what did you think?" He asked, grinning brightly at me.

"That was fun." I smiled, biting into the sandwich he made. It was a simple cheese sandwich, but it was delicious.

"Good." He took a large hunk of food in his mouth, making me shake my head. After a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence, he broke it. "Do you want to steer it?" He offered, crumbling up the leftover plastic, and discarded it in the front compartment.

"Don't I need to have a boating license or something?" I swallowed some of my food. Why do boys eat so quickly? I'm only half way done.

"You have a driver's license right?" He adjusted around the small vessel, making us rock back and forward.

"Well yeah, but I haven't driven in years." I ate some more food, letting it comfort me. Riding the Jet Ski is one thing, but actually driving it sounds terrifying.

"It's much easier than a car I promise. Worse comes to worse we get flung off, which is actually very fun." He chuckled, racking his hand through his damp golden locks.

"But then we are all wet." I grimaced at the thought.

"That's half the fun!" He exclaimed with a wide smile. I finished off my sandwich, and handed him the Ziploc baggy it was in. His shoved it in a compartment, and moved to sit behind me. "You'll do fine." He nudged me forward, and I slipped down to the steering wheel. "Ok, I'll keep track of where you drive us so I can get us home, but have fun with it." He wrapped his big arms around my waist, making my face heat up.

"Ok." I murmured, chewing on my lip, as I grasped the handles. "How do I make it go?" I took a deep breath, playing with the handles.

"This lever right here." He gestured to one next to my right thumb, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Ok." I nodded, adjusting my legs into a more comfortable position. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You ok?" He asked softly, as his nose brushed across my ear.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed." I shook my head, gripping the handles tightly.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to." He assured me.

"No, no I want to." I glanced over at him. "I'm ok. I just need a minute." I looked back towards the water in front of me, beginning to feel calmer.

"Take as long as you need." He kissed lightly behind my ear. I closed my eyes, shaking my worrisome thoughts from my mind, and grasped the lever, which roared the engine to life. We bolted forwards jerkily, making me almost immediately release the gas. Jace was behind me, laughing his butt off. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you about the kick." He chuckled, nuzzling his face against my neck to hide his laughter. I hit his leg in annoyance, and hit the gas again. This time was much smoother. Thankfully.

I have never felt so free in my life. I had never felt so in control of something before. The ski skidded across the water, and I whipped us in one direction. Jace held on tighter, causing me to laugh. I scared him, so I did it a few more times, before glancing back at him. "You suck!" He yelled over the noise of the engine. I turned us back around into a straight position, shooting us down the lake. "Go in circle." He told me to so. I followed what he said turning the handle bars to spin us around. "Keep doing that." He gripped me a little tighter to keep us from plunging into the water. After a few minutes of driving in circles, the center started to erupt in contained waves. I began feeling giddy to steer through it. "Wait for the waves to get a little bigger." He said, obviously able read my thoughts. I waited another minute before my patience broke, and I curled us into the waves. It was much harder to keep control in the waves. A few second went by, and suddenly we were immersed in the water. My head bobbed out of the surface. Thank the angel for life jackets. "You ok?" Jace was laughing as he swam over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I parted my hair from my face, so I could see him better.

"That was awesome." He held my cheeks, drifting closer to me.

"I know." I giggled, shaking my head. "I felt like I was on top of the world."

"You should have that feeling all the time." He smiled kindly at me, leading to my cheeks warming up. "That's why I became a singer. The adrenaline I get from performing in front of a huge crowd makes me feel invincible." He explained with large enthusiasm. I saw his eyes flick down to my lips, making me draw away from him.

"Let's get to the jet ski before it floats away." I swam toward the small boat, wondering if I like Jace enough to kiss him.

OoOoO

We headed towards the shore as the sun was setting. Jace was worried the dark would catch us, and we would get lost trying to get back to our little camp site. We didn't realize how far away we had gone. We finally pulled into the dock. I shivered from the frigid air that's had set around the woods, making me wrap my arms around myself. "Are you cold?" Jace finished tying the ski to the dock. I nodded, beginning to hear my teeth clatter. "Here." He came over to me, unlatching the life jacket from me. A gush of cold wind hit my torso, making me shutter. "There should be towels in the trunk. Dry off and change into the clothes you brought. I'll be there in a few minutes." He rubbed my arms quickly, creating enough friction to heat my arms a little bit. I scurried towards the truck, feeling incredibly exposed to the outdoor elements. I dropped the bed of the trunk, digging through a few of the things he brought, and finally found towels. I scrubbed the warm cloth over my body, drying off completely. I flicked my eyes over to Jace, not wanting him to peep at me while I changed out of my bikini. I moved around the truck completely, making sure Jace wasn't visible, and shimmed the wet bikini off. I quickly pulled on my clothes because I didn't want to stand outside naked any longer then I had to. "Are you decent?" Jace's voice approached the car.

"Yeah." I adjusted my leggings, as I walked around the car.

"So are you ok with us setting up a fire and staying here?" He asked, yanking his t-shirt over his head.

"I would like that." I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Good." He grinned back at me. "I'm going to change out of my trunks, stay here, and I'll be back in two seconds." He ran around the truck with his clothes. I sat on the bed of the truck, kicking my feet back and forward. Today was amazing. I can't believe that I just picked up and went camping with Jace. "Now for a fire." Jace mumbled to himself, as he fished everything out of the trunk, which included wood, two sleeping bags, a few boxes of cereal, and things to make s'more. He dumped the wood in a nearby fire pit, and began working on a fire. I watch him move around, seeing his muscles contract under his t-shirt. He was insanely beautiful. It almost wasn't fair. His cheek bones were amazing, his eyes were the color of the sun, and his body was perfect. I was beginning to really like him, which kind of scared me. I don't really pay attention to tabloids, but I do know that Jace is a player and party boy. I haven't seen any of that at all. I couldn't help wondering if this was all an act, or if he had done this with other girls. I just don't want to get hurt, and being with him puts me in danger of that. The fire finally started to grow big enough where Jace wandered back to me. "Here how we are going to do this." A large smile was on his face. "Hop in the sleeping bags, make some s'more, and drink some liquor." He unrolled the sleeping bags. I bounced into my sleeping bag, collapsing next to the fire. He handed me the stick with marshmallows, letting me roast them.

"Thank you for today." I leaned against him slightly, trying to open myself up a little. He was right about me. I'm too uptight. I need adventure, and Jace can give that to me.

"I'm glad you had fun. It took me a while to figure out what we should do because I knew you were conflicted about going out with me again. I didn't want to scare you away by bring you to an after party with me." He explained quietly, setting up the chocolate and graham crackers.

"Why do you care?" I circled the stick over the fire, keeping my eyes on the marshmallow.

"Believe it or not Clary, I like you. We are very different people. You're more conservative, which is fine, but I can see you being capable of so much more then you are now. I think you just need to get out of your comfort zone to find that part of you." He brushed some fray curls from my face, speaking in a way that made my blood gush. I drew the marshmallow away from the fire, biting my lip. He put the s'more together handing it to me, before sticking another marshmallow on the stick for himself. "I want a chance."

"Jace." I shook my head, sighing heavily. "I want to give you one, but you have such a bad reputation. I don't know if I can risk that." I murmured, feeling his eyes bore into my temple.

"My reputation isn't who I am. When I rose to fame, I fell into a bad crowd, and they burned me. I've been trying to distance myself from that man. If I'm in this, there won't be anyone else." He assured me, as I took the first bite of my s'more. I chewed it slowly, stalling for more time. I swallowed, pursing my lips.

"Ok." I took a deep breath, looking up at him.

"Ok." He nodded, quickly making sure that his marshmallow wasn't on fire. "Can I kiss you?" His eyes flicked down to mine.

"No." I snickered, taking another bit.

"This is why I ask these things." He chuckled, putting together his s'more. "Want to play 20 questions?" He chomped down on his s'more.

"That's a lot of question." I snickered, finishing off my s'more.

"Fine then we can do 5." He suggested.

"Ok, can I go first?" I turned more towards him.

"Yes." He nodded, pulling out a bottle of wine.

"What went through your mind when I bid 3 million dollars on you?" I asked, as he opened the wine bottle.

"Holy crap she has that much money laying around." He laughed, handing me the bottle.

"No glasses?" I pouted, glancing around.

"We are roughing it. There are no glasses when you rough it." He responded sternly. I groaned in annoyance, taking a swig from the bottle. "What's your favorite color?" He stroked his imaginary beard.

"The whole rainbow. I'm an artist I can't pick one color." I shrugged, taking another sip, before offering it to him.

"Lame." He chugged a large gulp.

"Fine." I moaned. "If I had to pick one, I would say white because it's blank and ready to be changed." I explained with a yawn. "What's yours?"

"Gold." He wiggled his eye brows at me.

"Is that just because you look golden or do you have an actual reason." I rolled my eyes at the color he chose.

"Because I look gold." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." I poked his side mockingly.

"Ok, my turn, when did you lose your virginity?" He leaned back against his hands.

"I haven't." I drew out, biting my lip.

"Really?" He raised an eye brow in surprise.

"I haven't really been with someone who was comfortable enough to do that with." I took another drink of wine, feeling my heart clinch. I can't believe I just told him that. Maybe I should stop drinking.

"I understand. I wish I would have waited. If I had, I probably wouldn't have had so many drunken mistakes." He sighed, taking the wine bottle from me.

"When did you lose yours?" I looked up at him through my lashes.

"15." He swallowed the wine down.

"Wow, you were a baby-child." I teased, nudging him slightly.

"Yes I was." He shook his head. "Since you haven't had sex, what about first kiss?"

"13. I didn't even know it was happening. One thing I was getting up from a movie with this boy, and the next his mouth was on mine." I snickered, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Well that isn't very gentlemanly." He chuckled, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

"I know." I snorted. "Why don't you write your own music?" I rested my chin on my knees, remembering when he said that at the gala.

"I can sing beautifully, but when I try to write it doesn't sound right. The tempos off or the words don't flow." He huffed. "Why don't I see any naked people in your paintings? Isn't that what artist do?" He furrowed his eye brows at me, obviously beginning to get tipsy.

"Seriously?" I busted out laughing. "I don't paint naked people because I don't like starring at people's junk for long periods of time." I fought back my giggles, beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Can I kiss you?" He much softer than before, as his eyes skimmed over my lips.

"It's not your turn." My breath caught in my throat at his words, as I squeezed my arms tighter around my legs.

"That isn't an answer." His hand cupped around my cheek, circling his thumb again my skin.

"Ok." I squeaked, feeling my face heat up. He leaned down, gently brushing them together. I hesitantly went in for another kiss, as his fingers found their way into my hair. I gasped when I felt his tongue sweep across my lower lip. I scooted closer to him, opening my mouth to him. He was a really good kisser. I couldn't get my heart to stop pounding heavily. I drew away from him, inhaling deeply.

"You are so beautiful." He pecked my lips again.

"I think your one of the first people to call me that." I ran my fingers through hair, not sure if I would ever get used to his flattery.

"Why is that?" He scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm small and childlike." I shrugged. "People call me cute or adorable."

"Well you Clary Fray are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met." He leaned down again, tangling our mouths together again. I whimpered against his lips, sinking my hand into his lush hair.

"I'm going to go ahead and sleep." I mumbled, when he drew away.

"That's a good idea." He agreed, adjusting to lie down. "Come on." He patted his shoulder, wanting me to lay my head there. I wiggled around to his side, curling up against his torso. I listened to the soft beat of his heart, allowing my eyes to shut and my mind to sleep.

 **A/N: I just love Clace in this story. I'm very excited about writing this. I'm curious what your guy's favorite Clace moment has been so far? Same with the in books?**

 **Also I'm debating about Clary's family situation because I want to incorporate them into this, but I don't know if one of her parent should be married, or divorced, or not around. I'm thinking I want her dad to be the governor, and have her tag name be Clarissa Fray, while her actual name is Clary Morgenstern. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have figured out what I'm doing for her family now. Thanks for all the reviews, seeing them in my email makes my day! Someone also asked me what my favorite part was, and I'm not sure if it was for this story or the books, but in this story my favorite part is when they jet ski because I used to go camping and jet skiing when I was a kid. My favorite part in the books is pretty much any time where Sebastian, Clary, and Jace are all in the same room. I think it is hilarious. I also love Sebastian/Jonathan because he is one of my favorite bad guys of all time. I feel like he has amazing motivation for his character compared to a lot in other stories. I actually wrote a story in ancient Egypt based off the where Sebastian talks about Egyptians marrying their siblings to strength the blood lines because he said the Egyptians used to marry their siblings, and I kind of based it of that. It is still a clace story. If you're interested it's called On the Nile.**

 **Anyways I'm rambling, here's chapter 5.**

I grumbled awake, hearing my phone ring on the nightstand. I reached over, answering it with a grunt. "Are you still in bed?" Jace's voiced spoke over the phone.

"Yes." I groaned, pulling the comforter up to my chin.

"It's 5 in the afternoon." He chuckled.

"So?" I stretched my limbs, moaning softly as I glanced at the clock.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Probably laying here and watching terrible TV shows." I wrapped the blankets around my whole form. "Do you want to come over?" I murmured hesitantly, suddenly feeling like I was overheating. I kicked my leg out of the covers, hoping that would cool me down.

"Yeah, I have to shower real quick. I just got back from the gym, and I smell like BO." He huffed.

"Ok, I'll order pizza." I grinned, nuzzling into my pillow. "I'm going to be in my room."

"We are doing things in your room?" I could practically hear his eye brows wiggling.

"We are watching TV and eating pizza. Your hands will stay at the equator." I shook my head, ruffling my fingers into my curls.

"Ok ok." He laughed. "I'll see you soon bye."

"Bye." I hung up, smiling goofily to myself. I flicked the TV on, settling against the pillows to watch the screen.

OoOoO

"Clary!" Jace's voice rang through my house.

"In here." I called out to him, as he wandered into my room.

"Pizza guy got here the same time as me, so I grabbed it." He set the pizza down on the bed, climbing under the covers next to me.

"Good I'm starving!" I flung the box open, tearing a piece out. I haven't eaten all day. He shook his head with a smile, lounging against my many pillows.

"Do you have a studio or something because your work is everywhere?" He chuckled, glancing over at my walls, which were covered in my sketches.

"Why do I need a studio when I live in a massive penthouse?" I took a large bite of deliciously grease pizza, making Jace raise an eye brow at me. I busted out laughed, trying not to let the pizza fall out of my mouth. I forcibly swallowed the cheesy goodness, giggling even more violently then before.

"Are you ok?" He shook his head at me.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I think I'm just really tired." I blushed heavily, still cackling like a school girl.

"And covered in pizza sauce." He reached over, wiping the sauce from my chin.

"By the angel." I buried my face in the pillows, feeling completely embarrassed.

"It's ok." He rubbed my back gently, urging me sit back up.

"I'm sorry." I sat back up, taking a few calming breaths. "I'm not used to having people here, and I'm just a spaz." I huffed.

"That's ok with me." He leaned down, pausing an inch away from my lips.

"Are we close talking now?" I teased, knowing he wanted me to fill the between us.

"Well I was hoping you'd kiss me, but close talking is cool too." He smiled, as I moved a little closer to him.

"Are you going to eat some pizza?" I bit my lip, drawing this out as long as I could.

"I had a protein shake an hour ago." He shrugged, bumping our noses together.

"Gross." I stuck my tongue out slightly, trying not to lick his face.

"So I have a concert on Friday. Do you want to go?" His eyes were bright as they looked at me.

"Umm..." I inhaled deeply, thinking if I was busy. "Yeah." I nodded, running our noses together.

"I'll dedicate a song to you." He breathed.

"So sweet." I pucker my lips, finally pressing mine chastely to mouth. He didn't push to take control, which I was thankful for. I drew back from him. "Now TV." I pointed to the screen, settling against my pillows. I started flicking through channels, when I stopped when I saw Jace on the screen. "What's this?" I nudged him, seeing that he was obviously performing.

"Oh please don't watch this." He reached for the remote, but I held it away from him.

"You sound very good." I grinned, watching the screen. "Wait what are you doing?" I furrowed my brow. Suddenly his shirt was off, and he was bouncing around and doing boy band dance moves.

"Clary. It's so embarrassing please turn it off." He practically climbed onto me, trying to snatch the remote.

"No." I giggled, squirming to the edge of my bed. He was like a child playing keep away. I squeaked, when we tumbled of my bed. He braced his hands next to my head, making me realize the position we were in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I cut him off by doing something a little brave. I weaved my fingers into his hair, dragging his mouth down to mine. He responded immediately, sliding our lips together. I inhaled through my nose, as his hands embraced my sides. I felt his entire torso enveloping me, making my blood pound in my ears. He broke away from me, resting our foreheads together.

"Do you still do those dance moves?" I snickered, still playing his golden mane.

"No. That was when I first started out, and thank goodness I have moved on from that." He sighed with relief.

"I don't know that was pretty amazing." I snorted, circling my nails around his neck.

"No." He shook his head quickly.

"Yes." I laughed. "I need pizza." I narrowed my eyes at him, hearing my stomach grumble. He pushed himself to his feet, holding his hand out to help me up. I collapsed on the covers, picking up another slice.

"You just saw the Jace Herondale's tour two years ago, and he will be going on tour in 4 months."

"You're going on tour." My eyes flicked over to him.

"In a few months." He shrugged, beginning to eat a slice of pizza.

"Oh." I nodded, turning my attention back to the screen.

"He is now seeing a Clarissa Fray, an artist in downtown New York. They met at a charity auction, where she bid 3 million dollars on him."

"How do they know we're together?" I exclaimed, widening my eyes.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"We only went on one date in public, which was the one I bought." I pursed my lips together, feeling annoyed at this.

"I've come over a few times. The doorman probably said something to someone who told someone else." He rubbed my arm lightly. "I'm sorry, but if you're not ok with being in the spotlight, please tell me now." He played with one of my curls.

"No, it's fine." I shook my head, turning in my side. "Izzy actually told me to keep seeing you because I would be more well known, and I could expand my market." I explained.

"So you're dating me for my status?" He asked harshly, raising his eyebrows.

"No, no, no." I sat up, beginning to feel flustered at his tone. "I like you. I really like you, but your status could possibly help me. She told me to keep dating you at the gala, and I told her I would never see you again..." I was rambling, and I felt like I was making this worse. I groaned, burying my face in my hands. "I'm sorry." I sighed, dropping my hands in defeat. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, after I suggested that I was dating him because he was famous. I get how that could make him angry. He asked me for a chance, and I don't want him to think I gave it to him because he's a singer. "You make me nervous, and when I'm nervous I say stupid things. I haven't dated people who were adventurous and free. My last boyfriend was a lawyer and the most exciting thing we ever did was get lost." I huffed, looking up at him. He didn't seem mad at all.

"It's ok." He drew me into his arms, reassuring me that everything was fine. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He shook his head. "It's just really hard for me to know if the people around me actually like me or want something from me. I sounded like a dick. I'm sorry." He rubbed my arm, which thankfully calmed me down. He sat up, and moved the pizza box to the floor before holding me in his arms again. I was now able to curl up against his side, wrapping my arm around his waist. We fit perfectly together. There was no awkwardness in the way we were laying because we formed against one another.

I have never been one for snuggling, but I never wanted to let go of Jace in this moment. I've never wanted something to work out this much, and since we are so different, it's even harder for me to know what to do. This entire experience is new to me.

"Is it ok if I just stay the night?" He murmured, nuzzling his face against my hair.

"Yeah." I nodded, holding onto him to tighter.

"Good because I don't want to move." He took a deep breath, moving his hand in slow circles along my back.

 **A/N: So I have two ideas for the next chapter I can either have it be the concert and after party, or I can have them wake up the next day and her dad shows up. Either way, I don't care which one happens first. I feel like you guys want the party to go first, but what do I know.**

 **Is there anything you guys want me to incorporate into the story? I have plenty of flexibility to do that.**

 **Also I'm trying to think of a male singer to kind of base Jace off of. I want to pick like 1 bad or musician to use as his 'voice' and I can't really think of one I want to use. It would be great to hear from you guys on that.**

 **So what do you want to go first? Concert? Or run in with her dad?**

 **And what singer/band should I using for Jace? I need something like more upbeat I'm thinkings.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Going to the concert won. This chapter does not have the after party in it. I will write that in the next chapter. Also thanks to katiebug2000x for suggesting an awesome band. I've been listening to their music nonstop today. The band I'm basing Jace's kind of sound on is Three Days Grace. The music they sing is for more of book Jace, which is perfectly fine for me. Someone asked me who my favorite band was, and I'm just weird with music because it really depends on my mood. I listen to pretty much everything. At this very moment my favorite is Three Days Grace. Lol. I've been listening to it non-stop since I picked it, so I can see what songs work the best for the actual characters. I'm not typing out the song lyrics, but I will mention names of songs when Jace is performing. I would probably type the words if it was relevant to the story, but it isn't super important. Also whenever they are in stories I don't read them, so you want to know then you can look it up.**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are great!**

I tugged down on my dress, as I walked backstage with Jace. His fingers were mingled with mine, making me smile faintly. His brother, Alec, was walking in front of him with his boyfriend, Magnus. Izzy had been my publisher for years, but I had never met Alec. I have a feeling he didn't like me very much because every time he looked in my direction he was giving me the stink eye, which was extremely uncomfortable. Jace was rambling about how the behinds the scenes work, and introducing me to everyone he knew. This was our first official 'date.' I know we had been to the art gala together, but we weren't really a couple like we were now. We hadn't said anything official, which I was ok with. He understands that I need to go slower than most women.

"Earth to Clary." Jace chuckled, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh sorry." I grinned sheepishly. "I zone out a lot."

"I noticed." He slung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side. "But that's ok because I think it's adorable." He kissed my temple. Alec scoffed at his comment, and I pretended not to notice, even though it was incredibly rude. I tried to push back my giddiness because this we really exciting for me. I've never been back stage to a concert before. We finally got to an area with curtains, and we all paused there. "You are going to watch from here." Jace explained, glancing over to the stage.

"Ok." I nodded, smiling widely.

"Now I come up through the stage, so I have to go, but I would love a kiss for good luck." He grinned deviously, glancing down at my lips.

"I bet you're so good that you don't need luck." I bit my lip, knowing that it would drive him crazy.

"I mean you don't know that. You haven't heard any of my music." He shrugged innocently. I grabbed his t-shirt tugging his mouth to mine. He smiled against my lips, tangling his hand into my hair. I parted my mouth slightly, giving him a taste before pressing my palm flat to his chest. We broke a part with goofy grins sprawled across our faces.

"Good luck." I mused, ruffling my fingers in his shirt.

"As you said, I don't need luck." He smirked in triumph, jogging off in another direction.

I shook my head, trying to laugh too loudly. I turned my attention to the stage, praying that he was good at singing because he talks about it so much. A few second later the band started playing, and I couldn't contain my excitement. It was clearly displayed across my face. I saw Jace rise up from the floor, making the crowd go insane. He was beaming. "Hello New York!" He yelled into the mic, which was followed by more screaming fans. He chuckled slightly. "Thanks so much for coming. Let's get this thing start." The band's music changed to probably one of their actual songs. "This is a new song, Human Race." He began singing, and I was shocked. I assumed he was a bit more boy band after the short video that I saw, but he is definitely a rocker. His hand was in the air, as his voice radiated across the room.

He was made to this.

I honestly don't think I've ever been this attracted to a man in my life. He just looked so happy and care free. I wanted to feel that with him, but I had no idea how to do that. His eyes flicked over to me every few minutes, making my heart swell in my chest. I'm officially screwed. This man owns my heart. We've known each other three weeks, and I've fallen for him. He's something I want to be. I want to be free, and wild, and creative. Waking up next to him earlier this week was one of the best mornings in my life, and I could have stayed like that forever.

After two hours of singing his heart off, he ran off stage over to me. I smiled about to tell him that he was amazing, but he crushed our mouths together, making my knees buckle. It wasn't like any other kiss we shared. It was purely electric. I whimpered quietly, feeling his tongue along my lips. I opened eagerly, winding my arms around his neck. I pushed impossibly higher up onto my tip toes, forming my body against his. We broke a part, panting heavily for breath. He placed his forehead against mine, as his fingers ghosted my hips.

"I've been wanting to do that since I got on stage." He sighed quietly.

"You did great out there." I breathed, looking up at him under my lashes.

"Come on love birds!" Alec yelled at us. Jace's fingers twined with mine, leading me towards the dressing room.

"Wow, you are really sweaty." I laughed, seeing sweat stains along his back and underarms.

"It's hot out there." His hands ruffled through his hair, unsticking his locks from his forehead. He peeled his shirt off, and I wanted to melt. By the angel he's beautiful. I know I've seen him shirtless before at the lake, but I didn't really focus on it. Tattoos were climbing up his torso and arms, dipping down under the waist band on his jeans. He probably has them everywhere.

He is going to be the death of me.

"You can go ahead and sit down." He shifted through some things to pull out another shirt.

"Oh." My face turned flush because I was starring quite obviously. I strode across the room, collapsing on the couch. "Did you have fun?" He asked, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Yeah." I nodded smiling.

"Great." He chugged the bottle, making his throat constrict and swallow. I felt my mouth go dry at the sight of him. I needed him.

"So where is this after part at that we are going to?" I asked trying not to focus on how stunningly attractive the man sitting in front of me is.

"The Pandimonium." He set the bottle aside, resting his arm on the couch above me. "I'm a co-owner." He shrugged, dropping his head back. "I'm so exhausted now!" He groaned, shaking his head.

"We don't have to go to the party if you're tired." I curled my legs underneath me.

"No, we're going." He chuckled, resting his head against mine. "We just need to wait for Alec to get here, and tell us the limo is here." Just as he said that Alec walked in.

"Great show Jace." Alec complimented, not giving me a second glance.

"Thank. I really like the new album. I say we keep Julian as a permanent of our team." He responded casual.

"I'll let him know." He had his phone pulled out, and was typing wildly.

"When's the limo getting here?" Jace asked.

"About 5 minutes." Alec shrugged.

"Jace! My beautiful Angel you did glorious." Magnus busted into the room with wide open arms. I snickered at the man's enthusiasm. "I know I saw you earlier biscuit, but what was your name again?" He asked me kindly.

"Clary." I smiled, playing with one of my curls.

"Well that's beautiful. Isn't it sweet pie?" Magnus looked over at Alec, who shrugged his shoulders, obviously not listening to his boyfriend. "Ignore him, he's a workaholic." Magnus assured me. "By the way I love that dress."

"Thanks." I blushed heavily. I kind of hated this dress. Izzy made me wear it once I told her Jace was taking me to a party, which I didn't want to wear at all. My butt practically hangs out of it, and I could hardly breathe the black fabric was so tight.

"I think she looks like a hooker." Alec grumbled without looking up from his phone.

"Alec!" Magnus scolded, tugging his boyfriend out of the room.

"I'm sorry about Alec. He doesn't like people." Jace placed a small kiss to my cheek. "I think you beautiful." He smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you." I leaned against him, knowing that he truly meant it. My heart started thudding faster in my heart when our eyes locked with one another's. He stroked my cheek lightly, trailing his thumb along my jawline, and down over my lips. He moved his thumb over slightly, leaning down slowly. My eyes flicked to his lips, and then back to his eyes. My breathing shallowed, as the space was almost filled.

"Can I kiss you?" His breath washed over my mouth, making my voice catch in my throat. I nodded unable to speak. I could see his lips quirked up at my reaction. I wanted to kiss him so bad. Finally the empty space between us was almost filled, and that's when Magnus poked his head in telling us the limo was ready. I growled, as Jace got to his feet, obviously pleased with my reaction. This is the man I decided to fall for. A cocky, arrogant bastard. I took a shaky breath, ruffling my hand through my hair. I composed myself the best I could, following Jace out the door.

 **A/N: So what did you think? I had a phrase from City of Bones in there if you guys caught it.**

 **Someone mentioned Jonathan and Sebastian. I am planning on having Sebastian in there in some form. I am not sure what yet because I have two possible places that I could put him in. They also wanted Jonathan to be there as her brother, which I would be ok with, but I don't know in what context I would use him. I thought I would ask you guys. Should he be some uptight rich boy or maybe he was disinherited for doing something stupid? The person who suggested it said he should be an alcoholic or something, but I'm not sure if that's what I want to do, so please let me know!**

 **Next chapter is the party, which I have planned out in my mind, and I'm excited to write it.**

 **Also I'm making Julian the guy who writes Jace's music in case you didn't understand what I meant when I brought him up.**

 **So do I add Jonathan? And is he going to be a good big brother or a bad one?**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know Clary didn't specifically say love I think, but she realizes that she loves him. Typically in stories like this I like to hold off until they have those feelings, but I thought it should happen fast in this story. They don't have a normal relationship in my mind. He's different, and she's never met someone like him. I feel like she would fall a lot sooner because of that. She will not tell him that anytime soon though. Lol.**

 **I will be incorporating Jonathan into this, which should be great. Him and her father with probably show up in the chapter after this one.**

 **Here's chapter 7!**

The second we walked into the Pandimonium my body vibrated with bass. I chewed on my lip, gripping tightly onto Jace's arm. I'm not going to lie and say I partied as a kid. I was the art nerd, and I just got lucky when puberty finally did something right in my early twenties. Jace lead us through the large crowd, gesturing for me to sit at the bar. There wasn't another seat in by me, so Jace opted to lean against my seat. I climbed up on the seat, feeling myself crawl into a little hole. My eyes skimmed around the room, seeing flashing lights and dancing people. Music pounded in my ears, playing through the horde of people loudly.

"Are you ok?" Jace's harmonious voice brought me out of my haze.

"I just need a few drinks." I took a deep breath, as Jace gestured for the bartender. He asked for a few tequila shots. I had three, and was beginning to fill a little bit more then buzzed. I could feel the tension in my muscles begin to dissipate.

"You're sure you're ok?" He asked over the music. I nodded, setting the last glass down. I began feeling my nerves to calm as I adapted to the surroundings. I saw Jace out of the corner of my eye, gazing at me like I was the sun. A blush heated up my cheeks at the intensity of his stare. I wanted him to look at me like this forever. I ordered a glass of wine, knowing if I drank more tequila I wouldn't remember the rest of the night. "A booth just opened." He took my hand, leading me across the room. He sat down, pulling me into his lap. I laughed, adjusting to a comfortable position.

"What do you think?" His hand rested on my knee, as he smiled at me.

"I think it is very unique." I grinned, draping my arm over his shoulder. I could feel the heat radiating of his body, making my temperature rise quickly. My knee was burning where his fingers circled over it. I sipped the wine slowly, glancing around the room. I could see how a lot of people thought this was fun, but I'm not sure if I would. I was raised as a proper lady. I might as well come from the south the way my father raised me, and I was trying to break the way I was raised. After my father disinherited my brother, I got really set in my ways. That I had to be the perfect daughter or he could cut me off. Now I am making millions of dollars, and I'm still the uptight snobby girl.

"Clary." Jace breathed in my ear, trying to get my attention.

"Hmm." I hummed, glancing over at him.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah." I finished off my wine, standing up. I took his hand, leading us towards the edge of the group. I started to dance awkwardly, not knowing what to do with my body. I could see the other girls grinding up on guys, but I'm not that person. I few people shot me nasty looks, but I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. I've never done this before. How was I supposed to know what to do?

"What are you doing?" He chuckled, holding my cheeks to stop me.

"I don't know." I snickered, shaking my head.

"I can see that." He teased, dropping his hands to my hips. "Here's what you do." He moved my hips fluidly, helping me dance somewhat decently. He released me, watching to make sure I wasn't making a fool of myself.

"Better?" I grinned half-heartily.

"Much." He pecked my lips, beginning to dance himself. I curled my hair to the side, as a searing heat set over my body. I think it was the combination of the movements, and the lights, and the man in front of me. Jace was obviously a good dancer. He moved so gracefully, which I was completely jealous of. Jace's hands rested on my waist, keeping me close to him. He leaned down, hesitating before he brushed our lips together. I stuttered slightly, reconnecting them slowly. His presence engulfed me, making me feel alive. We flinched away from each other when the song changed to a much louder bass song. We started bouncing to the music, singing along loudly, enjoying the beat of every song.

OoOoO

My eyes creaked open the next day, and I had no idea where I was. Everything about the night before was hazy after we got a second round of drinks. Then I heard a soft grunt next to me, making me realize I was at Jace's. I sat up, feeling my stomach churn. "Jace." I shook him awake, needing to know the bathroom is now. He grunted, beginning to stir.

"Jace!" I raised my voice, hitting him with a pillow.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Where's the bathroom?" I felt the bile rise up my throat, making me slap my hand to my throat.

"Over there." He pushed himself up, pointing to the bathroom. I sprinted out of bed, vomiting in the toilet. I heard Jace grumble curses from the bedroom, as he climbed out of the bed. I coughed, feeling a stinging pain radiate through my throat. I felt my hair be pulled from my neck, cooling of my skin, as another wave kicked in. I gripped onto the seat tightly, trying to catch my breath. "You're going to be ok." He mused, rubbing my back. A migraine had set in, making me feel groggy, and I still felt nauseous. I rested my head against the side of the toilet, catching my breath. His hand moved in gentle circled on my back. "I have to remember to cut you off after the first round of drinks." He teased, trying to cheer me up.

"I don't think I've ever drank that much in one night." I grumbled, inhaling deeply.

"Are you good to get up, or do you need to throw up more?" He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly.

"I-" I pushed myself back up. "I think I'm ok." I sighed, as Jace got to his feet. He lifted me up, setting me down on the counter. "Do you have something I can change into?" I rubbed my eyes, still feeling overwhelming tired.

"Are you with just a shirt? I don't think I have anything that would fit as shorts." He shifted through his cabinets, searching for something.

"I think your shirt would be more conservative then this dress." I snorted, tugging it further down my thighs.

"Ok, so tooth brush, aspirin, and a glass for water. I'll go get you a shirt." He handed me everything I needed to kind of freshen up. I scrubbed my teeth quickly, spitting into the sink, and downed the aspirin. He came back over a few seconds later with one of his band shirts, making me scoff.

"You wear your own concert shirt." I snickered, taking it from him.

"Of course I'm on it, and I'm gorgeous." He chuckled, tucking a stray curl behind my ear. "I'm going to make us some food. You can shower." He pecked my cheek before exiting the bathroom. I fisted the cloth of his shirts in my hands, lifting it to my nose. It smelled just like him, which made me smile. I glanced around the bathroom, and it looked absolutely spotless. It had looked very functional. Everything had its place, and always stayed there.

He was a clean freak.

I hopped off the counter, turning the shower on. The water poured down, from the facet heating up. I peeled the dress off, showering quickly.

When I got out, I slipped my underwear back on before tugging the large t-shirt over my head. It completely swallowed me, but it was all I have. I shuffled out of the bathroom, feeling the lingering effects of a migraine. The entire house was very modern and clinical. I slipped into the seat at the island, watching him make pancakes. He hadn't noticed my presence, so I watched him in his natural element. He seemed comfortable and relaxed, moving fluidly through his kitchen. He had changed since he gave me his shirt. Now he was just in boxer shorts and a t-shirt. His tattoo did spread down his legs, which didn't surprise me. He started to hum, as he flipped the pancakes. I leaned against the counter, resting my head on it.

"Hey there." My lips quirked upwards when I saw him flinch heavily.

"How long have you been there?" He clutched at his heart.

"Few minutes." I shrugged.

"What do you want on your pancakes? Syrup or whipped cream." He held up the two containers.

"You put whipped cream on your pancakes?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Yes, it is heaven, and since you haven't eaten it, you're having it now." He set a pancake in front of me, spraying the whipped cream all over the plate. "I found your phone on the floor by the way." He slid it across the counter to me. He set up his own food, sitting next to me.

"Crap." I sighed, sitting back in my seat as I scrolled through my missed messages.

"What?" He asked.

"Izzy has been calling me all morning." I held my phone to my ear hearing it ring.

"Where are you!?" She exclaimed. "You are supposed to answer your phones at all times!" She screeched, making me cringe.

"I'm sorry. I was passed out." I sighed, gripping my scalp lightly.

"You and Jace are all over the Internet." She explained.

"What?" I furrowed my brow.

"I sent you the photos. Where are you now? Are you at his place?" She asked like the gossip she was.

"Yeah, we are eating pancakes." I plopped a bit of food into my mouth. "Actually do you think you could pick me up with a change of clothes?"

"Of course be there soon." She hung up.

"How did we get here last night? I can't remember." I scratched my scalp lightly.

"Magnus and Alec dragged us back here. They would have taken you home, but they didn't know where you live. We were both really out of it." He explained, eating more food. We ate silently for a few more minutes, before one of us spoke.

"Thank you for taking care of me this morning. I'll do the next date, so you don't have to do anything." I grinned, setting my phone down.

"You don't have to." He nudged me with a smile.

"No, I want to. I'm feeling like really high maintenance right now, so next date is on me." I smiled, taking a big bite of my pancakes.

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed me lightly, stroking my cheek.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry it took me so long to update. This has literally been done for three days, but I have been too lazy to review it and post it. I'm sorry!**

 **Anyways from all the reviews I've determined that Jon will be a good older brother.**

 **Someone said that I need a "bad guy," which I am planning on doing. I just don't know if I want it to be on Clary's side or Jace's. I'm thinking Clary's side, but I'm still thinking through how I want to put it. This will happen within the next few chapters.**

 **You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading!**

 **What's your favorite part in the books?**

 **Are you looking forward to the Shadowhunter show? I'm very excited about it.**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed! I don't have much to say other then enjoy.**

I trudged into my penthouse, dropping my bag of things by the elevator. I had opted to keep Jace's t-shirt, but I pulled on some shorts. I sighed, as I spilled my sunglasses off to see my big bro on my couch. "Do you just let yourself in whenever I'm not here?" I snorted, collapsing next to him.

"Well I assumed you would be home because when did my baby sis get a life? Apparently since the last time I saw her she started partying and sticking her tongues down rockstars throats." He turned his head to look at me.

"You saw that?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Of course I saw that!" He exclaimed laughing. "How long has that been going on?"

"We've been seeing each other about a month." I played with the hem of my shirt, taking a deep breath.

"So did I witness the walk of shame?" He raised one of his eyebrows at me.

"I got drunk, and his manager dropped us both off at his out because I was out of it. There is no shame in this walk." I snickered, nudging him lightly. "When did you get here?" I asked.

"This morning." He shrugged. "Now back to you. Did he swipe your V-card? Do I need to pummel him?" He crossed his arms, as his eyebrows made his way up his forehead.

"Jon!" I exclaimed, hitting his arm. "Even if we had done that, you wouldn't have the right to punch him." I swatted at him again. "He's different. I know he has a reputation, but he's really good to me. Don't scare him away." I poked his puffed up chest.

"If he's really different, he wouldn't get scared away by me because he has good intentions." Jonathan countered.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, getting up.

"Where is did he take you for your first date?" He called after me, as I walked into the kitchen.

"He took me camping out on Lake Lynn, and we went jet skiing." I informed him with a smirk across my face.

"Interesting." He pursed his lips, still looking unimpressed. "When do I meet him? I leave back for Cali in a month, and I will meet him at one point." He threatened.

"Where are you staying?" I leaned against the counter in my kitchen.

"Your couch. I'm not letting some rockstar stick things into my baby sister." He asked, following me into the kitchen a few seconds later.

"I'm not screwing Jace. It's been a month! And if I wanted to, I would go to his house, and ride him myself." I smirked, biting my lip, when I saw him cringe.

"I don't need that image in my mind. I'm scarred for life." He faked vomiting.

"Does dad know your in town?" I fiddled around with my coffeemaker, knowing that they hadn't made up yet.

"Why would he know I'm in town?" He scoffed, pulling out two coffee cups.

"You guys need to make up. I miss you. I want you back home." I hugged him tightly, inhaling his familiar scent.

"My career is in California Clare." He rubbed my back, resting his chin on my head.

"They have cage fighting here too." I grumbled, releasing him.

"I'm here for two fights, seeing mom and Luke for their anniversary, and then I'm going home. I love you, but I can't only be in the same state as dad for so long." He sighed, ruffling his hand through his hair.

"You understand why he cut you off though. I mean Jon you were getting in bar fights, drinking a lot of vodka, and screwing a different woman every night. I tugged on his shirt lightly.

"Then he could have said something! Warned me before he decided to disown me." He slammed his fist against the counter, making me flinch. "He told me I was unfit to be apart of his family, and that he never wanted to see me again. The only reason I'm not in a in a ditch is because mom sent me to rehab. Dad didn't even try to help." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." I ran my hand over my face, pouring the coffee for us.

"It's alright." He took a large gulp of the coffee. "I'm just glad I was able to focus my anger and problems into cage fighting." He hopped onto the counter. "You need to be careful with your boy toy. Dad might cut you off too." He pointed out.

"I don't really care." I shrugged, sitting next to him. "My last painting sold for 6 million. I'm set for life. I'm trying to have fun for once in my life, and I have a boyfriend who wants to take me places and show me the world, and I'm excited. I've never had this much fun in my life." I smiled into my cup of coffee as I drank it.

"I'm glad." He draped his arm around my shoulder, holding me close. "But I still don't approve." He furrowed his brow at me.

"He's coming over later tonight. I'm taking him to my gallery for a picnic. You can meet him then." I sighed.

"Perfect." He grinned.

"Umm how bad were the photos? I didn't actually look at any of them." I murmured.

"Words cannot describe them." He pulled out his phone and handed it to me.

The first photo was a moment I remembered. Jace was helping me dance, but then I scrolled left, seeing our tongues down each other's throats, which lead to another where we were grinding. My mind flashed to the memory of his hands on hips, keeping me firmly against him. I bit my lip, thinking about it. The next one I was turned away from him, his hands were on my thighs, my hand was buried in his hair, and we were playing a through game of tonsil hockey. I whimpered, feeling heat in the pit of my belly. I shifted uncomfortably, handing him his phone back.

 **A/N: The next chapter is when Jace and Jon meet. It should be interesting I think. I have an idea of what I want to do, but I have no idea how the confrontation will take place until I write it.**

 **Do you guys like that I made Jon a cage fighter? I thought that would go get along with his character, and it ties into Jonathan in the book because he does have an anger problem.**

 **Also I will be doing a time skip soon to when Jace goes on tour.**

 **You guys are amazing! Please keep reviewing! I really like to hear what you guys are thinking.**

 **The person who makes me laugh the hardest will get an exclusive one-shot that I wrote for Julian Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all! Someone said they liked how fast I update. For those of you who doesn't know I try to update quickly. I understand what it's like to have to wait for updates, so I write and post quickly. Thanks for all of those who reviewed. pleas enjoy!**

I tugged on a pair of jean shorts and a nice button up, as I walked out of my room. Jon was spread across my couch, eating me out of the house. I hope he plans on restocking my fridge. I rolled my eyes, making my way into the kitchen to put some food for tonight together. I slipped it into a bag with a blanket. I heard the elevator ding, indicating that Jace was here.

"Hey." I hurried into living room, before Jon and Jace could communicate in supervised. They are both alpha males, so this should be interesting. Neither of them took crap from people, and both of them were extremely stubborn. I was a little worried Jon would kill him.

"Hey." Jace eyed my brother immediately, looking at me curiously.

"This is my brother Jonathan." I smiled nervously, as Jon climbed to his feet. Please don't kill each other.

"You have a brother?" He raised his eyebrows, and I responded with a nod.

"So you're the one who sticks his tongue down my baby sis throat." Jon crossed his arms, pausing in front of Jace. I wrinkled my nose, flashing back to the pictures.

"Err apparently." Jace scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I don't appreciate my friends sending me pictures of my little sister frenching a rockstar." Jonathan snarled, staring at him pointedly.

"Well I wasn't planning for that to happen." Jace rebounded quickly.

"Let's not make a habit of it." Jon threatened, clinching his jaw.

"I can't help it if someone snaps a picture of us. The fact is I'm dating Clary, and I would like to kiss my girlfriend." He stated firmly, as they stood two toe to toe. That was the wrong answer. I face palmed hard enough for a minor head ache.

"Oh is that so?" Jon's voice radiated with anger.

"Yes, if clary wants me to stop, then fine, I'll stop, but you can't control her actions." He said respectfully. There was a tense pause between the two boys, and it was making me itch to say something.

"Are you trying to screw my sister?" Jonathan took a step forward, and they were almost chest to chest. please don't fight. Please don't kill each other. No fighting. I tried to think about how Jace would respond. He wouldn't be stupid enough to-

"Yes." Jace challenged, making my eyes widened. He was that stupid.

"Why you little-" His fist tightened, as he lunged at him. I put my hand out stopping Jon from pummeling my boyfriend. I heart raced, thinking about actually being with him. Could that be the only reason he's with me. No it couldn't be. I mean he hasn't even tried to do that yet.

"If Clary is willing. I won't force her into anything, and I've told her that repeatedly whenever we do anything. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. If she doesn't want to do something, all she has to say is stop or no and I won't make her. I respect Clary. I like Clary, and if she wants me I'd be happy to oblige." Jace smirked at the end. Jon was stunned silent. None of the boys I had dated have said anything like that to my big bro, and I don't think he knew how to react. I hardly could think of anything to say. I haven't really thought about being intimate with him. While I was sober at least. My face felt warm at the thought, making my breath catch. Would I do that with him? Jace voice bought me out of my embarrassing thoughts. "It was nice meeting you, but I would love to get Clary back before it's too late. She has a meeting with a potential buyer tomorrow morning." He nodded, holding his hand out to me.

"Sorry Jon you lost this one." I patted his arm, as I weaved my finger together with Jace's. I can't believe he had bested my brother. No one has ever done that, and I was thoroughly impressed. I grabbed the bag I had packed, walking hand in hand to the elevator. The door shut, and I busted into laughter.

"What?" Jace chuckled, squeezing my hand.

"No one has ever said that to him. You need to be careful. He's a mix martial arts cage fighter. He beat up my first boyfriend because he held my hand." I nudged him snickering.

"He is?" His eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah. I'm surprised he didn't punch you!" I exclaimed, fighting back giggles.

"I wasn't going to lie, but you could have warned me I was going to be interrogated by your brother." He tugged me into his arms, holding me loosely.

"I know. I forgot. He just got into town, and I didn't think to tell you. I think he likes you." I shrugged my shoulders, looking up at him. "You really worried me at first." I murmured.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to rile him up a bit before I stated my intentions." He rested his chin on my head.

"I saw this guy for months, and that's all he wanted from me." I sighed, nuzzling my head against him.

"The boring lawyer?" He questioned softly, which I responded with a nod. "I'm sorry." He pecked my head. The door opened, and we filed out, holding one another's hands. We climbed into my car, as his fingers played with my hand. "Where are we going?" He asked softly, kissing the back of my hand.

"It's a secret." I teased, remembering our first date. How he wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"Boo." He pouted, dropping out joined hands onto his knee. My lips curled upwards. "We are going to your gallery aren't we?" He guessed.

"What?" My cheeks flushed. How did he figure it out so quickly?

"We are." He smiled in triumph.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes, huffing in annoyance.

"It's not another party because you aren't dressed nice and you have a bag, so I assume we are going to have a picnic." He beamed happily.

A few minutes later, we arrived at my gallery. I fished the key out of my pocket, unlocking the door. "You are so predictable." He scoffed, making me shove him lightly.

"At least I'm not crazy. Like you." I held the door open for him, gesturing for him to walk in.

"I'm not crazy. I'm fun." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes, as I lead him to the place I wanted to eat. It was my favorite part of the building.

"Here." I paused, spreading the blanket on the ground. We sat together, as I shifted food out of the bag.

"Your work never ceases to amaze me." He breathed, glancing around the room of painting. Even though he thought my work was a little boring, he appreciated the technic and discipline it took to make it.

"Thank you." I grinned softly, handing him some food. "But that isn't why I brought us here." I laid back, starring at the beautiful skylight. I patted the spot beside me, and he plopped down on his back. "This is one of my favorite views." I breathed, nibbling on some of the food a brought. This was one of the only places that you can see any stars.

"Wow." He took a deep breath.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling over at him. He glanced over at me, scanning my face. His eyes looked at me softly, and he seemed almost vunerable.

"Do you want to go with me on tour?" He asked quietly.

"What?" I furrowed my brow, thinking I heard him wrong.

"You don't have to, but I would love if you would come with me." He played with one of my curls.

"That's a lot to ask Jace." I murmured, biting my lip. We would be in the same room, on the same bus, and we would together all the time. Could we do that?

"I know, but we could have fun. Get away from the city. I travel with a great crew, and I could get you your own room if that what making you uncomfortable." He propped himself up, so he could see me better. "I just- I would really miss you." I could tell it was hard for him to admit this.

"I-" I paused, thinking about it. "Ok." I took a leap of faith. The tour was three months away, but I could tell it was hard for him to ask. "Have you brought other girls on your with you?" I exhaled.

"No." He shook his head. "I never cared enough to bring one." He connected our lips slowly. I inhaled deeply, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He cares about me. He likes me. I felt my heart melt, as he settled over me. I let him take control. He moved his hand over my waist, making me shiver. His lips moved down my neck, as his nose nuzzled into my skin. "You are so beautiful." He pushed himself up to look down on me.

"Whatever you say." I snorted, ruffling his hair.

"Don't let anybody tell you any different." Our mouths mingled together again, and he pulled me over him, letting me governor the kiss. I slid my hands up his chest and over his broad shoulders. The pit in the bottom of my stomach began to grow, making my body heat up.

"Why do you always do this me?" I rested our forehead together, as we exchanged breaths.

"What?" His arm held me against him.

"You make my heart pound, and my stomach churn, and my cheek flush." I breathed, shaking my head. No one had this effect on me before, and this feeling overwhelmed me.

"I don't do that on purpose." He teased, biting my lower lip between his teeth. I whimpered, gripping his hair tightly, as he pulled it away from me slightly. I can't believe I liked that. I groaned internally, knowing I was screwed. He stole my breath away.

"That was on purpose." I squeaked, gasping for breath.

"Yes it was." He chuckled, brushing his nose into nape of my neck.

 **A/N: There was chapter 9. I hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be time skipping to when they go on Jace's tour. I hope you enjoyed the Jace Jon face off.**

 **So Clary is going on tour with Jace! That should be fun right? Clary is going to go on a longer adventure, which is also going to put her in a spotlight.**

 **You guys are great!**

 **Please review! Those are what keep me writing.**

 **I loved the review I got, but none of them made me really life, so my Emma and Julian one-shot is still up for grabs.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little boring; it's set up for the tour. We will be getting to know Julian a little bit as this story continues. I might have Emma show up during the concert in California. I wasn't sure how long tours actually were. I tried looking it up, but it wasn't helpful, so I guessed with about 4 months.**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews.**

4 months later

I held my phone to my ear, listening to Izzy ramble in my excitement about my trip. She's way too excited for me to leave. "If there are any sales, please call me, so I can personally thank them for investing in my work." I informed her, shoving more clothes into my bag.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She huffed. "I can't believe you're talking about work! You are about to go on tour with a famous rockstar, who is your boyfriend." She exclaimed.

"He's also your brother, and I don't know Iz. I'm excited, but at the same time I'm worried. What if we can't stand each other while we are out there?" I sighed, collapsing onto my bed. I've never wanted a relationship to work out this month. I'm not going to lie, and say I haven't thought about our future. I could see him standing across from me under an altar. Of course I hadn't told him any of that because I didn't want to scare him away. He hasn't been serious with anyone before, and I haven't either. I could never see a future with any of my boy friends, but I can see one with him. It kind of scares me. I never thought I would be one of those people who wanted to get married, but if Jace asked me I would say yes.

"You two will be fine!" Izzy brushed it off.

"I just don't want to screw things up." I ruffled my hand into my hair, hearing Jace finally get here.

"Clary you two will be fine. My brother is crazy about you. He literally never shuts up about you." Iz assured me. My heart flustered at her words, making me feel a little better.

"He does." I smiled, seeing him enter my room. He looked as handsome as ever. Black t-shirt that accented his angelic gold features, and his jeans shaped his butt nicely. Jace has it so easy. He can wake up looking gorgeous, while I look like I got hit by a train. The few times we had spent the night at each other's places, he always says I look beautiful, but I think otherwise.

"He does what?" Jace crawled over me, shifting the weight of the bed around me. I smiled goofily, as he pecked my lip. My heart pounded a little faster when I felt his body against him.

"Apparently you talk about me all the time." I teased, poking his ribs, which made him flinch.

"I do." He kissed me lightly, not hiding any of his affection for me. "Is that my sister?" He asked, and I responded with a nod.

"Hi, Isabelle, I'm hanging up on you." He snatched my phone from me, hanging up. I laughed, pushing him up off of me. "You're not done packing?" He shifted through the bag that was half packed.

"I don't know what to bring." I climbed to my feet going to my closet, looking at it feeling overwhelmed.

"Casual stuff." He shrugged, lying down. "It doesn't really matter. You can always buy more clothes while we are out there."

"That isn't helpful." I rolled my eyes, grabbing another shirt, and tossing it in the bag.

"We need to go soon. We are supposed to be at the bus in..." He glanced at his phone. "40 minutes."

"Can you please help me?" I exhaled in defeat, shaking my head.

"Of course." He started opening drawers and pulling out clothes. He put a bunch of shorts and jeans in my bag, and began opening more drawers, as I looked through my closet. I pack a few dresses, shirts, and undershirts. "I don't think I'm supposed to be in this drawer." Jace held up a pair of lacy panties, making me snatching it from his hand.

"I packed all my underwear already." I flushed in embarrassment. I should have been watching him better because that was awkward.

"You're not packing that one. I really like that." He grinned suggestively, and I hit him.

"First ew, second these are really old, third it gives me a really bad wedgy." I tossed it back in the drawer, slamming it closed. "Off limits." I pointed at it, and he pouted.

OoOoO

The last of my packing only took a few minutes, and we made it to the bus on time. Actually we were the first ones there. "So what does the sleeping situation look like?" I yanked my suitcase up the narrow stairs on to the bus.

"So the crew sleeps together in the bunks down this hall." He pointed to a curtain, continuing through the bus. "But we are up here." He gestured to a latter on the far wall. He set his bag down, and reached up to open a hatch. "Ladies first." He grinned. I released my bag, climbing up the latter, and into the small room above. "I'm going to pass our bags up." He hoisted one and the other, and I shifted them to the floor before Jace joined me. I finally got a look at the room. It wasn't very big, but it had a closet and a double bed. I'm used to sleeping with a king, but I guess I'll adjust.

"I know it isn't spectacular, but we don't spend a whole bunch of time in here. We hang out mostly in the living room area." He explained, shoving his bag in the closet.

"It's ok." I murmured, lying back on the bed. This will be my home for the next 4 months. I prayed silently that we would last that long, and that everything would go ok. "Where are we going first?" I asked propping my hand behind t head.

"We're driving straight through to California, and then making our way slowly back." He joined me on the bed, turning his head towards me.

"Sounds good." I smiled at him, leaning into brush our lips together. Jace pulled back, studying my face with soft eyes, as his thumb stroked my cheek. "I can't believe I'm going on tour with you." I shook my head, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Why?" He chuckled, tracing my jaw.

"Because it's you." I exhaled heavily, turning on my side to face him. "All of this, with you, feels so surreal." I explained quietly.

"I'm right here." He ensured me. "We should probably get down stairs." He trailed his thumb down my cheek, keeping his eyes locked with mine. I didn't want to get up yet. I wanted to lay here with him, but I probably needed to meet the crew.

"Ok." I heaved myself up, shuffling down the latter. We both plopped down on the couch, leaning heavily against one other with mingled fingers. His entire group was male, which I wasn't necessarily looking forward too. Living on a bus with 5 men doesn't sound appetizing. Magnus and Alec filed in, sitting in the chairs across from us. A black haired boy hurried in a step behind them, tripping over himself.

"You ok there Jules?" Jace chuckled, mingling our fingers even more together.

"Yeah." He sighed, collapsing next to Jace.

"Clary this is the guy who wrote my last album." He introduced us, as I shook his hand over Jace.

"Hi." I smiled kindly, noticing how young this boy was. He couldn't be any other then 18. "Is that all?" I asked, glancing around between the men.

"No there is someone from the label coming. What's his name Vetrics?" Jace furrowed his brow at Alec.

"Verlac?" I squeaked, recognizing the name basics of the name.

"Yeah, how do you-"

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was..." The man who entered trailed off, locking eyes with me. My gut twisted, making my close my eyes. Why is he here? Why now? We didn't end pretty, and now I have to spend 4 months with him. Great. He almost forced himself on me. If my brother hadn't walked into the room, who knows what would have happened.

"Clary?" Sebastian paused in his tracks, as his eyes widened.

"Sebastian, hi." I gritted my teeth, wanting him to die in a hole. When did he become part of a music label?

"You two know each other?" Jace looked between us, draping his arm around me possessively. I think Jace already knew who he was.

"We went out for like a year a while back." Sebastian stammered, rubbing his neck.

"The lawyer?" Jace whispered in my ear, rubbing my arm in hopes of comforting me. I nodded silently, glancing back over at Sebastian. "Great." He rolled his eyes, slouching back against the cushions.

"I'm... Umm... Going to unpack." Sebastian stammered, moving towards the back where the bunks were. He seemed nervous, and he should be.

"I already didn't want that guy here, and he's your ex. Isn't that wonderful?" He huffed, running his hand through his hair. "I want one of you guys in with her at all times. I don't trust him." He shot a nasty looking in Sebastian's direction.

"Whatever." Alec sighed, texting quickly.

"Don't worry, biscuit. Sebastian isn't stupid enough go to make a move. Jace is the biggest person on the label, and they want to keep it that way." Magnus assured me, leaning back against his chair.

"I'll be fine." I brushed it off, snuggling against Jace's chest.

"Good." He stroked my back, nuzzling his head against mine.

The bus lurched forward, and our grand adventure began.

 **A/N: So you got a little more insight into the extent of Clay's feelings for Jace.**

 **What did you guys think of Sebastian showing up?**

 **I feel like that is going to be fun to write because Jace in this story is kind of possessive if you hadn't noticed.**

 **Also you never know what could happen on a bus for 4 months. :P**

 **Pleas review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I don't have much to say in the beginning of this chapter.**

Sebastian hadn't come out of the crew's bunks since he walked in there earlier today. Thank goodness. I hope he stay there the rest of the tour. The sun had set on us, which lead Alec and Magnus to turn in. The two boys that were left and I were playing cards, and I was defeating them! "Bring it all to momma." I pulled the cash over to my side of the table with a devious smile on my face. I grew up playing poker and any other kind a card game with my father, and I was a master.

"I quit." Jules threw his cards on the table in defeat.

"Oh come on." I rolled my eyes, lounging back against the seat.

"I'm quitting while I still have some money." He shook his head, rubbing his hand over my face. "Emma is going to kill me." He muttered, as he walked into the back.

"You still want to play?" I challenged Jace, beaming at him.

"I'm good, baby." He chuckled, pecking my head. "We should get some sleep." He pushed himself to his feet, holding his hand out for me.

"Fine." I stuffed my winnings in my pocket, weaving my fingers with his. He opened the hatch for me, letting me go up first. I collapsed on the bed, and I scooted closer to the wall.

"I wanted the wall spot." He whined teasingly, climbing into the bed next to me.

"Too bad." I snickered, tugging the blanket to my chin.

"I guess I'll just have to snuggle with you." He practically attacked me, making me laugh heavily. His hands tickled my sides, as I tried to retreat from him. I squirmed as much as I could, but he didn't stop his goofy assault.

"Jace!" I finally squealed, trying to catch my breath. He pulled my back against his chest, nuzzling his head into my neck.

"I didn't know you were ticklish." He chuckled against my skin, making me shiver.

"It's not something I like to announce." I shook my head, sinking into the pillows.

"Very true." He agreed, kissing under my jaw. I bit my lip, tangling my fingers into his hair. I could stroke his hair all day every day for the rest of my life. It was that soft and lush. Our legs tangled together, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

OoOoO

I grunted awake, and I wasn't able to move. Jace was spread over me. Maybe I should have picked the outside. His hand was spread across my stomach, keeping me securely against him. I couldn't help the small smile forming on my face. I thought we would have an issue with a double, but we are only on half the bed anyways. I shifted around so were chest to chest, and I booped my nose against his. His nose wrinkled, as his eyes fluttered open slightly. He exhaled heavily, in my face, rolling onto his back. "Your morning breath is disgusting." I cringed.

"Yours isn't so hot either." He grumbled, stretching his arms above his head. I bit my lip, watching his muscles give under his skin. He was so buff. "Take a picture it will last longer." He teased, pulling me onto him.

"Shut up." I eased down, weaving our mouths slowly together. We both had awful tasting morning breathe, but I wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now. His hands embraced my sides, sliding down to my hips.

"This is how I want to wake up every day." He breathed, mingling his fingers into my hair. My heart jumped into my throat, as my eyes widened. "I didn't mean..." He stammered, seeing me look distress at his words.

"It's ok." I pecked his lips softly, regaining my typically calm demeanor. "I like waking up next to you too." I braced my hands on his shoulders, resting our forehead together. He sighed in relief, curling his fingers around the base of my neck to lead me into another vigorous kiss. My heart rate steadily increased, as our tongues slid across each other's. His fingers slid up the bottom of my t-shirt, making me shiver under us touch. I felt like I was over heating, and I didn't know how to fix it. Suddenly, I was on my back, as Jace settled between my legs. I could feel _him_ against me, which made me hesitate for a moment.

"What?" He asked softly; as he drew back an inch. He could tell I was uncomfortable about something. We've only been going out for a few months, but I felt like he knew me better than most people in my life.

"It's just- your..." I shook my head, feeling like I was overreacting. I know Jace didn't mean to be that close to me, and it's a natural function, and I can't help but feel awkward and flustered about it.

"I'm what?" He stroked my cheek, trying to understand what was bothering me. I glanced down to where our hips were resting against each other's, and then back up to him. "Oh." He lifted his hips up from me almost immediately. "Sorry I wasn't..." He trailed off, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"I know." I murmured, leaning up on my elbows. "I just need some more time before I'd be comfortable with that." I brushed hair away from Jace's face, tracing my thumb along his jaw.

"We can go as slow as you want." He assured me, tangling our fingers together. "I can get a little carried away sometimes, but you say the word, and I will always stop."

"Thank you." I smiled softly, grabbing his t-shirt to pull him back over me. This time his knee rested between my knees, making me feel more comfortable. Just because I don't want him grinding on me, doesn't mean I want to stop kissing. "Now kiss me." I twined my fingers into his hair, wanting his mouth against mine. He chuckled, shaking his head, as he moved to connect our lips again. His torso formed against mine, and I could feel his heart beat against mine.

OoOoO

After making out for who knows how long, I officially had to pee. "You and your squirrel bladder." He groaned against my neck, before be plopped onto his back next to me.

"I'm sorry." I snickered, as I pushed myself to my feet. The bus flung me over, and I barely caught myself against the wall.

"Be careful." Jace chuckled after me. I unsteadily made my descent down the latter. I pulled on my short shorts, realizing my state of undress. I was in a thin worn out t-shirt and flimsy pj shorts. I should have put so sweats on. It didn't help that I wasn't wearing bra either. Thankfully it looked like the guys were in the back area.

That what I thought until I realized Sebastian was sitting at the table. "Clary?" He got to his feet, gulping heavily. "I never got to apologize for that night and I-"

"I don't want to hear it." I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"But I-"

"When did you become part of a music label anyways?" I glared at him.

"Six months ago. I wanted a change of scenery." He sat back down, seeming quite sheepish.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom." I scurried across the floor, and slipped into the bathroom. I locked the door quickly, making sure that it was secure before I did my business. I quickly made my way up the latter, which out exchanging another word with my ex. I crawled into the bed next to Jace, snuggling against his side.

"You went downstairs like that." He teased, twirling his fingers in the fabric of my t-shirt.

"Yeah, I realized my mistake the second I got down there." I grumbled.

"You know only Alec and Magnus are gay right." He chuckled, peppering kisses along my neck.

"I get it." I laughed, shoving his face away from my skin. "How much longer are we on the bus for?" I asked, propping my chin on his shoulder.

"Probably another day before we will be in Cali. Then we get a hotel room for a few nights before we head to Vegas." He explained the next few days for me.

"I can't believe we are going to be gone for four months." I rested my cheek against his chest.

"It doesn't feel that long." He sighed, stroking my hair. "All the glory and the concerts, and the partying are fleeting." He sighed, burying his hand into my locks. There was something about his tone that seemed sadder then normal. I started to notice that about a month ago. It made me wonder what happened to make him that way because I can tell it's buried.

"I guess that's true." I responded quietly. I couldn't help suddenly thinking about his song _I am a machine_. It was about not feeling and not knowing what to do, and that was reflected in his voice. "How is your music written?" I took a deep breath, looking up at him. I wondered if it was based of the writer or him.

"Um... I grew up writing journals, and Julian reads through them, and bases my music off that. It's still personal to me, but I don't physically write it." He glanced down at me, locking his eyes with me.

"Your music is always so sad." I traced shapes on his chest, breaking our eye contact.

"I didn't have a good childhood." His thumb moved down my cheek slowly.

"But Alec and Izzy..." I paused, looking back up at him. They grew up just fine why wouldn't he?

"I wasn't raised by their parents until I was 10. The system was really hard on me. I was lucky Alec and Isabelle's parents took me in when they did." He huffed, sliding his fingers down my arm.

"Oh." I brushed my nose against his ear, beginning to understand another part of him. He hasn't really talked about his childhood before, and now it makes sense.

"Yeah." He breathed, starring at the ceiling.

"I bet you were a beautiful child." I kissed his neck lightly.

"I was." He grinned faintly, glancing down at me. "I bet you were adorable."

"I was." I smiled. "My mother has about a billion photographs." I giggled, wrapping my arm around his bicep.

"When am I going to meet your parents?" He questioned, rolling on his side to face me.

"You want to meet my parents." I laughed, raising my eye brows.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well, they are in New York. My mom is an artist, and my father is the governor." I snorted, not understanding how they fell in love.

"Your dad is the governor?" His eyes widened at me.

"Yeah, I thought you knew." I furrowed my brow.

"What? No! You haven't said anything like that. Your last name is Fray?" He seemed thoroughly confused, which made me laugh.

"Fray is my mother's name. Morgenstern is my father's. I thought you put that together when you met my brother." I shrugged my shoulders, sitting up.

"I've meet the governor before. He hates me." Jace rubbed his hands over his face, suddenly regretting whatever he did to my father. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips.

 **A/N: I wanted the parents to be involved in the story, but it never happened. So I thought I should at least mention them. This had a lot of adorable fluff.**

 **Sorry I didn't post this weekend I was very busy with family in town.**

 **I'm debating about doing like a month time skip, and maybe they will be in Chicago? Please tell me what you think because I feel like a little more needs to start happening, and I think the only way to do that is another short time skip.**

 **Also we witnessed a little more of Sebastian who wanted to "apologize," but never actually got the chance to.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Pleas review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So a guess said they had a problem with tour stories, which I completely understand. I write as I go, and sometimes I don't plan ahead. I did not plan this one ahead I just did it. I don't want to time skip too much or have any plot gaps, so please if I have any plot gals tell me. I'll fix it the best I can. I don't want to make it took long either, so there will probably be a week or two between chapters.**

1 and a half months later

I sat in the empty stands, sketching various pictures. Jace was doing a sound check with the crew, and I used this time to get ideas for my next group of paintings. Most of my sketches have been Jace. I couldn't get him out of my head. Maybe I should just make it about him. I grinned to myself at the thought, knowing that Jace would probably love that. I flinched when I heard the stereo squeal. You think I would be used to that happening by now, but I wasn't.

Jace was right. This does go by quickly. We are in the bus all day, the concert all evening, and parties all night. I try my best not to drink too much because of the first after party I went to. Sebastian was tolerable. He sounded like a stammering idiot most of the time I was around him, which I found quite funny because he used to be such a confident person. He was lucky I didn't press charges, and I think he knows that. I scrambled around for my phone, as it started ringing.

"Hello, Clarissa Fray." I set my pencil to the side.

"Clarissa." My father's voice scolded me from across the line.

"Daddy?" I twirled one of my hairs, wondering what he wanted.

"I hear you are traveling around screwing some pompous rockstar." He snapped.

"I'm not screwing a rockstar." I pursed my lips at his assumption, rolling my eyes. "I am on tour with my boyfriend, who so happens to be a famous singer."

"Same difference." The bitterness in his tone made me want to slap him. "I don't approve of this Herondale boy. I want you to come home now." He ordered harshly.

"No." I exclaimed. I can't believe he thought I would just do what he says. I'm not a little girl anymore.

"What did you just say?!" My father roared.

"I like him. He makes me feel alive and like I can do anything. He does pressure me or judge me. I'm staying with him whether you like it or not." I countered, feeling my brow furrow.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!" He boomed over my speaker. "Do you know what he did to me?!"

"No what?" I crossed my arms, not caring what he had to say.

"He threw up on me in the middle of a press conference because he showed up hungover." He grimaced.

"So what? I passed out in his house and vomited in his toilet." I said without thinking.

"You did what?" His tone was dead flat, which normally I would consider scary, but I no longer cared what my father thought.

"I'm dating Jace. I like him. I'm hanging up on you." I snapped, hanging up. I tossed my phone into the seat next to me, fuming with anger.

"You ok?" Sebastian's voice drew me out of my thoughts, and filled it with another group of anger thoughts.

"I'm fine." I huffed, running my fingers through my hair.

"You don't seem fine." He chuckled, sitting next to me. "Trouble in paradise." He raised his eye brows suggestively at me.

"What? No. My dad just called disapproving of Jace." I grumbled.

"Your dad liked me." He mumbled, making me get up.

"I didn't like you." I glared pointedly, before turning around to storm over to Jace, who was just getting off stage. Sebastian on top of my dad made me shake with rage. I was so annoyed I wanted to cry. The second Jace was within arm's length of me, I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He rubbed my back, trying to make me feel better.

"I hate people." I grumbled, burying my face in his chest. By the Angel he was sweaty, but I didn't care.

"I know they suck." He kissed my head, tipping my chin upwards. "Now what happened?" His thumb and index finger held my chin lightly.

"My dad called, and then Sebastian was being a decent human being until I remembered he was a douche." I shook my head, planting my forehead against his chest again.

"I'm sorry." He stroked my hair. I could feel him lip-talking to someone, and gesturing for them to go away, which made me glanced over my shoulder. Alec was standing there tapping his foot at us.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled, brushing the hair away from my face. "You have things to do. I'm just going to go back to the bus. I'll be down here around 5 tonight." I pecked his cheek, moving away from him.

"Clary, its fine you don't have to go." He caught my hand lightly, squeezing them gently.

"No, I'm ok. I just wanted a hug." I smiled softly, lying through my teeth. I just wanted some alone time with him, but he was working. I respected that.

"Ok, I love you." He responded, kissing me lightly. My eyes widened, and my kiss was totally unresponsive. He froze against me, drawing back away from me, as his face went white. "I- that-" He stammered.

"I'm going to go." I turned on my heels practically running from him, which I knew was the wrong way to react two seconds after I bolted. Why did I just do that? I should have said it back. I love him, and I ran from him. What is wrong with me? I hurried outside, quickly making my way towards the bus.

"Oh my goodness!" I heard a girl squeal on the street, which broke my attention away from my self-pity. "You are Clarissa Fray!" She exclaimed clapping. "Can I get a picture with you? My friends won't believe this." She beamed at me with a huge smile on her face. She had to be around 14. Was I really getting this much media attention that someone in Chicago knows me?

"Um, sure." I stood next to her, plastering a smile on my face, as she clicked a picture.

"Thank you so much! I'm a huge Clace fun." She exaggerated loudly.

"Clace?" I laughed softly, liking that sound of that.

"It's your guy's couple name! Isn't it great?" She exclaimed.

"I guess it is." I laughed softly, watching her scurry away.

I climbed into the bus, and my mind was invaded by me running away. I was kind of glad that Jace had to work now, so I could process all this. I curled up on our bed, hugging myself tightly. I shook my head, knowing why I ran. I was scared. I've never felt this way about someone before, and I was terrified. When I am with him I feel whole. I feel safe and cared for. No one has ever made me feel so wanted before, and I love it. I love the attention he gives me. I love the way he exhales when he wakes up. I love the way he sings. I love everything about him. We bicker and we annoy each other, but I don't care. He's amazing. I closed my eyes, wishing I said it back. I wish I did anything but run. Running was the worst thing I probably could have done. I probably not going to be able to talk to him before his concert, and he's probably going to be all thrown off tonight. I groaned loudly, flopping onto my back. Why did I do this to myself?

OoOoO

I waited for Jace in his dressing room, knowing he would be in here soon to change. I chewed on my lip nervously, determined to tell him that I felt the same way about him. "Clary?" Jace sighed in relief, hurrying to the spot next to me. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know you wanted to take things-" I cut him off by pulling him into a deep kiss. I poured everything I could into this kiss, showing him exactly how I felt. Our lips smacked against each other's, as I slung my leg over his body, sitting on his lap. His hands mingled into my hair, making my heart contract in my chest. My hands ran down his chest, resting on his belt buckle.

"Jace I'm so sorry I bolted. I-" the door slammed open, cutting me off.

"Time to get this show on the- ew guys seriously. I get it make out in your bedroom, but right here?" Alec cringed, sticking his tongue out. "Jace now." He snapped his fingers at us.

"Alec just give us a minute." Jace moaned, dropping his head back against the cushions.

"No. We are already running late. Let's move." He gestured for Jace to get up. I fell to the side, huffing in annoyance. "Later." He kissed my cheek, running out the door.

"No." I squeaked, falling on my back. You can talk later. Everything will be fine. My stomach was twisted into knots, beginning to feel even more nervous about talking to him. Before I could have powered through it, but now I have to wait at least 3 hours for his show to end, another hour for signing autographs, and another hour to get to the bus when we are finally alone. I climbed to my feet, shuffling out to the side of the stage.

He was off.

I could see it. The smile was fake, the enthusiasm was lacking, and his voice was flat. I chewed on my lip, watching him preform. He glanced over at me, giving me a pained look. We need to talk! I groaned, as I sat down on a speaker.

OoOoO

After the concert ended, Jace ran over to me. "Clary." He gaped, holding my arms. "We need to talk, and I-" We were abruptly cut off by Alec.

"Jace, you need to get changed and ready for signings." He snapped his fingers, making his way over to us.

"Can you wait like 2 minutes?" Jace huffed, racking his hand through his hair.

"No, you two can talk afterwards." He gestured for Jace to start moving. He groaned loudly, skulking over to him. Alec grabbed his arm, whispering something into his ear, which eased the tension in Jace's shoulders. Alec patted Jace's back, as he continued down the hall. I went to follow, but Alec stopped me. "Clary, go wait on the bus." He told me.

"But I-" I watched Jace walk the opposite direction, feeling my heart squeeze in my chest.

"Jace doesn't need you to distract him. That whole I love you thing is being blown out of proportion. It isn't that big of an issue, and you can talk about it when he gets back from signing autographs." He explained.

"I wanted to-"

"He cares about you. Stop stressing. I've had to listen to him all day talking about how he accidentally said I love you. He will wait for you if you aren't on the same page." Alec said softly. When did Alec become so nice to me?

"Why are you being nice to me?" I furrowed my brow in confusion, crossing my arms. He's never nice to me, and I was feeling a little awkward.

"Jace is not only my brother, but my best friend. He likes you, and it's obvious you are going to be around for a while." He shrugged his shoulders, turning his way down the hall.

 **A/N: I had to leave it like this. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry.**

 **I also apologize for how long it took me to post this. I had almost all of this was written like yesterday, but I've had friends over every day, but it is done now.**

 **Clary is just having a bad day. Poor thing. I mean her dad disapproval, Sebastian pushing her buttons, and stressing about Jace saying I love you.**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I had to take a short break on this story to finish "Our Aftermath". I think I'm going to have to take another break on this story because I got a new job recently and I'm about to go on vacation. This part is really cute. It seems fluffy, but honestly it isn't.**

I sat straight up when Jace finally entered the room. I had been sitting here, thinking over what I was going to say and do when he got back. He sighed heavily, collapsing next to me on his stomach. "It has been such a long day." He grumbled against the comforted.

"Yeah." I stroked his hair, lying down next to him. He rolled onto his back, rubbing his face, before he sat back up.

"We are now free to talk." He took a deep breath, looking at me desperately.

"Yes we are." I nodded in agreement, holding a pillow to my chest.

"It fell out of my mouth. I didn't mean to say it then." He shook his head.

"Then? So you were wanting to?" I clutched the pillow tighter, as he scooted a little closer to me.

"I've been wanting to, but it's only been a few months. I wanted to tell you before the tour, and I was scared you would freak out. Obviously you did." He scoffed, probably feeling extremely stupid.

"Well say it now." I whispered. Honestly I'd be surprised if he even heard me.

"You want me to..." He trailed off, seeming very surprised at my request. I nodded quickly, as our eyes locked together. "I love you." He breathed, reaching out to brush some hair away from my face. He was trying to see my reaction. I could feel my cheeks flame up, but I didn't run this time. I gulped, setting the pillow aside.

"I love you too." I chewed on the inside of my lip, starring straight up at him. Suddenly, his mouth was on mine. I whimpered, tangling my fingers into his hair. Our kiss was hungry and sloppy, and now I'm on my back. I couldn't get my heart to stop beating out of my chest. I felt my eyelashes flutter against my cheeks, as Jace's tongue swept across my lips, begging for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth for him. I felt like we were trying to swallow each other more than anything, and I never wanted it to stop. His fingers slipped up my shirt, making me shiver. His thumbs ghosted circles along my stomach, which made my stomach tense.

"I love you." He blew across my lips, as a shutter went down my spine. I could feel all his emotion pouring from his touch. I smiled against his lips, cupping the back of his neck to keep him from escaping. His fingers crept up my shirt more, tracing the underwire of my bra. "Can I..." He panted, reaching down to tug at the hem of my shirt. He seemed hesitant about this, which made me feel a little better.

"Um... Ok." I lifted my arms up, letting him peel the cloth off my torso. I felt like I was over heating, and my shirt being off almost made it a little better. "Your turn." I smiled, lifting his shirt over his head. I fell back against the pillow, tracing my fingers over his chiseled muscles, and down over his tattoos. He was so beautiful. "I've been thinking about just devoting my next exhibit to you." I smiled, running my hands down his biceps, as I admired his almost perfect form.

"Want me to pose naked?" He teased with a wicked grin on his face; as he leaned down to kiss me again. His skin was burning against mine, making my heart beat even faster in my chest. My bra felt too constricting, and I think Jace knew that. "Do you want me to take that off?" His finger played with the strap, as he leaned over me.

"I think so." I murmured, feeling a little nervous about that. No one had even seen me topless, and it made my stomach churn with nerves.

"You think?" He questioned, peppering sloppy kisses down my neck.

"I want you to take it off." I gasped, as he nipped at my collarbone. He chuckled against my skin, wrapping his arm around me to the clasp on my back. I felt tense, when his fingers started to play with it.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" He moved back up, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I just haven't done this." I stammered, gulping thickly.

"I've got you." He assured me, tenderly pressing our lips together. I felt my body relax against him, as he finally unfastened it. I let him pull the straps down from my arms, and I shifted out of it completely. I chewed on my lip, watching him look at me. By the Angel I've never felt more self-conscious in my life. I couldn't help it anymore. I crossed my arms over my small chest, feeling my cheeks light on fire with embarrassment. "What's wrong?" He stroked my cheeks, turning his gaze to my eyes.

"You're starring." I murmured, glancing away.

"Because you're beautiful." He maneuvered himself so his chest was against mine. He took my arms, and rested them above my head, as he mingled our fingers together. He booped his nose against mine before he leaned down to reconnect our lips. He slowly trailed his mouth down my neck, over my collarbone, and made his way between my breasts. I moaned from his lightly touch, as he pecked down my stomach. My tummy twisted when he curled his tongue into my belly button. "You are an angel." He crawled back up, bracing his elbows above my shoulders. I laughed softly, soothing the hair away from his face.

"I think you're the Angel." I played with the locks at the base of his neck. He snickered, shaking his head.

"I am a fallen angel." He chuckled, hitting our noses together.

"Song title so funny." I rolled my eyes, huffing quietly.

"I'm a singer what do you want from me." He nipped at my ear, effectively distracting me from retorting. " _A fallen angel, in the dark_." He sang quietly in my ear, as his fingers played with my waist. _"Never thought you'd fall so far."_ He breathed. His voice was so beautiful. _"Fallen angel, close your eyes. I won't let you fall tonight."_ His fingers made their way over my breast, and my gasp was swallowed by a fierce kiss. I never wanted to be away from him again.

OoOoO

I grunted awake, and I was circled around in Jace's arms, tapping my nose against his. This has become a morning ritual for me. His nostrils wrinkles up, his eyes flutter open, and he exhales a large breath. "Morning." I murmured, nuzzling against the pillows. The blanket slipped down a little, and I realized I was still topless. My cheeked flamed red, as I clutched the blanket to my chest. He chuckled softly, situating himself on his side better.

"I saw those in a lot of detail last night. There is no need to get flustered about it." He pecked my jaw lovingly, sliding his arm over my bare waist.

"Last night was different." I adjusted so that I was completely covered.

"Ok. Ok." He grinned tiredly, tracing circles on my waist. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, and you can change in private." He kissed my nose lightly, shifting out of the bed.

"Thank you." I smiled, sitting up, as the hatch closed. I pushed myself out of bed, and got a bra and t-shirt on before lying back down. Jace flopped back in minutes later, looking like he needed more sleep.

"We were up way too late last night. We should have just gone to sleep." He huffed, burying his face into the comforter.

"So you would have rather gone to sleep then see boobs?" I teased, kissing down his spine jokingly.

"Very true I take that back." He rolled onto his back, yanking me over him. I laughed, putting my forehead against his.

"I love you." I giggled, kissing him lightly.

"I know." He smirked, propping his arms behind his head. "I'm wonderful." He bit his lip.

"I don't know anymore. Your attitude has changed. You wound me." I gasped, as I drew away from him.

"You love it." He flipped over me, bracing his hands by my face.

"I do." I groaned.

"I knew it." He chuckled. "We are ahead of schedule, so the guys are going to stop at a rest stop and play a game of baseball." He pecked down my neck. "Wanna play?" He asked.

"Um... I'm not very good at sports." I snickered, playing with his hair.

"I'll help you." He kissed me quickly, before climbing off the bed.

"Fine!" I groaned, shuffling out of bed to follow him. I followed him out of hatch, stepping down behind him. Jace slung his arm around me, as we walked outside.

"Ok boys staff vs band. Clary and I are on the staff team." Jace announced.

"Sounds good." The crew echoed. We broke off into our teams, and we were batting first. Magnus and Alec sent first. Then it was my turn I stepped up to the plate, feeling nervous. Magnus and Alec are both on bases, and I had no idea what I was doing. The ball came my way, I swung and missed. I huffed, dropping the tip of the bat against the plate.

"Here." Jace ran over to me, wrapping his arms around mine. "Ok, hold it like this." He adjusted me to a better stance, as I felt my face engulf into flames. His hands were placed over mine, mingling our fingers together. "There you go." He breathed in my ear, nipping my earlobe. I giggled, making me wriggle around in his arms. He laughed, holding me tighter I could feel his heart beating against my back.

"Any time now guys!" Alec yelled at us, making me roll my eyes. I swung the bat again, this time with Jace maneuvering my arms, and I hit it. I squeaked with excitement, dropping the bat.

"Run." Jace laughed, nudging me.

"Oh." I took off towards the spot that supposed to be the base. Jace laughed, as I jumped up and down. I did it. Yay. I could feel Sebastian staring at me, making me feel awkward. Jace struck out, which I thought was funny because he helped me hit the ball. Sebastian was up, and hit the ball so far, all of us had to run the bases. I ran quickly while Jace's lead guitarist struggled to toss the ball back. I jumped into Jace's arms, as I crossed the home plate, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You did better than me." He chuckled, mingling our lips together.

 **A/N: So I thought this was cute! Again I might need to take a short break. I'll try to get a few more chapters before I go on vacation, but no promises. I think I'm going to have a few week time skip in the next chapter I haven't decided.**

 **Please review!**


	14. Authors note please read

**I know you guys are probably going to be a little angry with me. I love writing this story, but I am extending my pause in this story! I will get back to it, but I felt like this was a good break point. I have a writers block for this story right now, which is frustrating. I am going to be starting another very different story, and I will return to this one when it's done.**

 **If your interested in the other story, it will be an arranged marriage during mideval times. I will post the summary within the next day or two when the story is actually posted.**

 **Thanks for your patience.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I promised I would come back to this and here I am. For those of you who haven't read it, I just finished my story Reckless Flames.**

 **I think this story will only be about 5 more chapters maybe 7, but I'm not completely sure I won't know until I get there. Taking a break on this story was great for me though because I know exactly what I want to happen now. I'm sorry I made you wait though.**

 **Please enjoy!**

We were at our halfway point of the tour, and we had a small break in Huston. The crew rented a house that had a pool, and we were near a strip mall. I was lounging on one of the pool chair, while the boys played in the water. There was no way I was getting stuck in the cross fire. It was like one big wrestling match. Ew. I flipped through a book I recently bought to distract myself when Jace isn't around. "Clary!" Jace straggled scream called out to me from the pool, making me roll my eyes. "Save me!" His voice was garbled, as he was dunked underwater. He brought this dunking on himself. He shouldn't have splashed Magnus. He had to know Alec would get back at him for that.

"I'm sure your fine honey." I rolled my eyes, flipping the page.

"No, I'm not. I need you!" He moaned, begging me to get in the water once again. I continued keeping my eyes on the page, refusing to get in with him. I didn't realize his shadow had washed over me until my book was thrown aside and I was tossed over Jace's shoulder.

"Jace! Put me down." I tried to force back the giggles, but it wasn't happening because it was so hilarious. He was holding me like I weighted nothing.

"Ok." He sighed, grabbing my waist. I squealed loudly when I realized that he wasn't setting me down. Jace had tossed me into the pool, and I smacked against the water with a splash. I bobbed out of the water, slicking my hair back. I jumped up, grabbing his wrist to yank him in with me. He was not getting away with that!

"I will kill you." I threatened, giving him a death glare. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him, which I didn't want at the moment.

"No, you like me too much." He kissed my cheek, hugging me against him. I sagged in defeat, knowing that I couldn't escape his grasp on me.

"You're lucky you're pretty." I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering how I could possibly get back at him later. "Since I'm in here you are now holding me until I want to get out." I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding onto his back. Now I have time to think about my revenge.

"Good." He chuckled, floating around the pool with me. I waited for him to relax and let his guard down. I can't dunk Jace when he's on alert because he's so much stronger, so I waited. A devious smile slipped across my lips; as I started pushing myself up slightly. He didn't notice. I quickly grabbed his face, yanking him underneath the water. He made a struggled noise, as he slipped under the water. I laughed violently, trying to get out of the water as quickly as I could, so he didn't get me again.

OoOoO

After a fun day in the pool, I needed to get out of the house. This isn't the same as when we are on tour. I'm trapped in a house with all of them, which is sooo annoying. When we stop at venues, I have time to myself, but in the house I don't. We are all stuck together everywhere I go. Every room is filled with people, and if I try to go to my room, Jace comes with me for some alone time. I need some space once a day for a breather, which is perfectly healthy.

"I'm going to Starbucks." I announced, grabbing my wallet from the counter, as I headed towards the door.

"Don't forget your phone." Jace called out, running it over to me.

"Oh, thanks babe. I'll see you later." I pushed up on my tiptoes, pecking his lips lightly. "Love you." I breathed, resting my hand on his chest to push him back.

"Love you too." He hummed, kissing me one more time before letting me head out the door.

I grinned stupidly, thinking about the last two weeks with Jace. We have been out of our minds happy, but it kind of worries me. What happens when we get back to our lives? I don't know how well we are going to adjust back to normal. I kept thinking about what I was going to do for my next collection of painting, and I couldn't think of anything worthy of putting on canvas. That first date with Jace always lingered in my mind. He told me my artwork was boring and not controversial. I don't know how to make paintings that would intrigue someone's mind. How do I do that? I think I need to come up with a central theme first, and then I can base the paintings off of that central idea. I know I can't focus my work around Jace because that would just be about beauty. I mean Jace would like it, but no one else would understand. I never really felt stressed as an artist before, yet here I am stressing about it.

I just want to be perfect. Jace performs perfection almost every time he performs, and I want to feel that high he gets because I looks so amazing.

I saw a flash come out of the corner of my eye, breaking my train of thoughts. I whipped my head around to see where it came from, but I couldn't see them. I wonder what that was. I shrugged it off; continuing to walk to Starbucks. More flashes began to blind my vision, making me blink rapidly. What's happening?

"Clarissa Fray what is it like to date Jace Herondale?" Voices erupted around me, as I was swarmed by a mass of people, who were forcefully taking photos of me. They closed in around me, making me feel confided in a small space. I felt like a vise wrapped around my heart, which made my breathing constrict in my chest. I could hardly see through the lights flashing around me, making it hard for me to even react to the world around me.

I'm not used to being the center of attention. I'm not used to the press harassing me. I'm an artist they focus on my work not me.

"I-" I stammered, trying to push through them, but they blocked my way. I couldn't hear anything over the clicking of a camera and voices hounding me for information. The media never swarmed me like this before, and I didn't know what to do about it. I knew they took photos from a distance, but I was always with Jace. It was never me alone. I couldn't take an inhale of breath because I was so crowded by people. My only thought was to run. I shoved through them, sprinting towards the nearby Starbucks. I ran towards the bathroom, where I knew I could be safe. I locked myself in as fast as I could, trying to catch my breath. I could feel my heart slamming against my ribcage, as I leaned against the door, feeling hot tears move down my face. They were pounding on the door still screaming at me for pictures and interviews. You would think hiding in a bathroom would give them a hint that I wouldn't talk to them, but they wouldn't leave. I scrambled for my phone; thankful that Jace had made me bring it. I can't believe I almost forgot it. What would I have done if I didn't have it? I quickly dialed Jace's number, fighting off a sob.

"Miss me already? You've only been gone 10 minutes." Jace teased, not knowing that I felt completely violated by the press. I closed my eyes, trying to compose myself, but that only made me start cry harder. I don't like being the center of attention! "Are you crying?" His voice changed into a serious tone almost immediately, as he turned back into my caring loving boyfriend.

"Yes." I whimpered, nodding quickly. My breath came out in loud hiccups, as I tried to catch my breath.

"What happened?" He questioned, sounding extremely concerned about me.

"I got mobbed by the paparazzi." I choked on my breath; still hearing them beat on the door.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." He asked quickly.

"I just went to Starbucks. I'm locked in the girl's bathroom." I sniffled heavily, gripping my phone tightly.

 **A/N: So Clary is now getting media attention. I've been kind of hinting towards something like this happening for a little while, but I'm not sure if you all noticed.**

 **I love all of your reviews! They make me want to write faster. I probably won't be able to post another chapter tomorrow because I have family bonding, but I will get it out as soon as I can.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **What do you think Jace is going to do?**

 **How do you think Clary will react in the aftermath of all the sudden publicity?**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm happy that I'm about to finish this story, but at the same time for some reason it's really hard to write. I feel like this chapter kind of sucks.**

 **Please enjoy!**

I clutched my phone tightly, lightly banging my head against the door. If Jace doesn't get here soon I might go crazy. I bit my lip, keeping my eyes closed in attempt to remain calm, but I don't think it was really working. My phone rang, and I flinched heavily, scrambling to answer it. I knew it was Jace, so I had to answer.

"Hello?" I questioned, pursing my lips. I was so ready to get out of here! Please say I can leave now.

"Clary, I'm right outside. Alec, Magnus, Julian, and Sebastian are containing the situation. Alec says he's at the door. I would be in there getting you, but I would only make things worse. You understand right?" Jace's voice came over the speaker, trying to sooth me.

"Yeah, I totally get it." I nodded, trying to fight off a quivering lip. I knew he couldn't get me. even more people would swarm, but I wished he could come in and get me.

"I love you." He breathed, sounding worried about me.

"I love you too." I inhaled deeply, feeling slightly calmer from his words.

"Alec should be out there. He'll protect you. Alright?" He wanted to make sure that I was ok.

"Yeah, alright." I nodded, taking a big breath. "Can you stay on the phone with me?" I squeaked in fear, as I got to my feet.

"Of course." He assured me.

"Good." I swallowed thickly, putting my hand on the door knob. I shook my head, getting enough courage to open the door. I finally opened it, and I heard the shouting and saw the flashing. But then I saw Alec. He held his hand out for me, so he could help me through the crowd. I always thought that Alec hated me, but here he was saving me.

"Duck you head." He put his arm over my shoulder, holding me close to him, as he draped a blanket over me. I tucked my head against him, letting Alec blindly lead me to the car. People's questions still echoed in my ears, making my heart thrum more erratically in my chest. When did I become so popular? When did people actually know who I am? The walk to the car felt like an eternity, but I forced back my instinct to freeze. I finally heard a car door open, and I scampered into it. Jace was sitting on the far side, and he immediately pulled me into a tight hug. I squeezed him tightly, clinging onto him for dear life.

"Are you alright?" He stroked my hair, as he drew away from me. He twirled a lock of my hair, kissing me lightly.

"Yeah." I snuggled against his side, glancing over at Alec, who was acting strange now "Thank you." I told him with the utmost sincerity. It was good to know that I had someone else looking out for me other than Jace.

"It's my job." He shrugged, playing off that he didn't really care.

"Your job is to protect Jace. Not me." I said softly, mingling my fingers together with Jace's

"Your welcome." He grinned softly, pulling his phone out. He started clicking away at it to avoid any more confrontation with me, but I was ok with that. Alec is the strong silent type, so I understood. I rested my head on Jace's shoulder, squeezing his hand tightly. Here he is for me.

"I'm sorry." He kissed my temple, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't say sorry." I glanced up at him, playing with his fingers.

"It was. They got up in your business because of who I am. They hadn't really cared much these past few months, but I guess they realized this was for real." Jace sounded disappointed and ashamed of whom he was.

"Jace." I sighed, kissing his hand lightly. "Wait, where are we going?" I furrowed my brow at him, as I glanced out the window. I had no idea where we were.

"We are meeting the bus and the rest of the crew in Austin, and then we are going straight to Chicago. We can take a pit stop there instead of here." Jace explained, brushing my hair back from my face. I would have been ok staying, but I knew he was just looking out for me.

"We don't have to leave. We can just stay at the house." I assured him, as I squeezed his hand.

"We already packed everything. It's fine. I was getting bored here anyways." He grinned faintly, pecking my temple.

OoOoO

Within 16 hours we were in Chicago. I lugged my suitcase into my fancy hotel room, followed by Jace. I still felt on edge though. I just wanted to hole up in the room for a long period of time wrapped up in a warm blanket.

"I think I'm going down to the bar. That was a long trip." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Man, he was beautiful. "Do you want to come?" He asked, stretching his arms back.

"No, I'm going to sleep." I shrugged it off, crawling into the bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" He questioned, leaning down to kiss me gently.

"No, go. I need some rest." I smiled faintly, pulling the blanket up to my chest.

"You sure?" He tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Ok, I'll be back in an hour." He brushed our lips together one last time before leaving. I closed my eyes, trying to get some rest, but it didn't work. I got used to Jace sleeping next to me, and now I can't sleep without him. I sighed quietly, sitting up. I dragged my computer out, beginning the dig around the Internet. I froze when I saw those pictures of me from yesterday. I clicked on a link, which took me to a magazine website that had a whole article on me. It was so weird to see. A lot of the pictures had been taken over the last few months, and I realized that they had been investigating me for at least 3 months. I started to skim through article, which I was slowly learning that it was a bad idea, but I couldn't stop myself from reading it.

How did they know all of this about me?

It didn't look they had a source from anyone close to me, but they still knew a lot, which kind of scared me. I bit my lip, shutting the laptop.

"Clary?" I was drawn out of my worrisome thoughts when Jace entered the room. "I thought you were sleeping." He kicked his shoes off, as he crawled under the covers with me.

"I couldn't fall asleep." I huffed, rubbing my hands over my face. "Then I found this article online about me." I sighed, pulling my hair back from my face.

"Please don't tell me you read it." His face dropped, as he sat back up.

"I did." I grumbled, lying down.

"Never read anything that is about yourself." He breathed, wrapping his arms around me. "They always say any press is good press, but it doesn't mean you have to read it." He leaned down, tangling our lips together. He pulled away from me, tracing his finger over my cheek. "Ignore them. You are beautiful and wonderful."

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this sucked. This is probably going ot be like 3 more chapter at most. I really like this story, but I'm slowly crashing on it, so I'm sorry if it isn't the best. I'll try my hardest to do it as good as the other chapters.**

 **Jace didn't get all up in the presses business because when you are being mobbed by the press it would be worse if Jace showed up in the middle of it. I did think that Alec and Clary getting closer was cute though.**

 **What did you guys think about it?**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone! If you guys haven't noticed, I've started another story. This one is only a few chapters left, so I thought I could go ahead and start it.**

 **I don't have much to say about this chapter.**

 **Please enjoy!**

It was finally the end of the tour. I was so glad to be home. I lugged my suit case into my bedroom, collapsing onto my king sized bed. It felt so great. The bed on the bus was hard and way too small, which was frustrating. I wasn't complaining though because Jace and I got to cuddle more.

"Tell me everything!" Izzy strode into my room, hopping onto the bed with me.

"You probably read all about it. Why do you need me to tell you?" I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face. The media had been stressing me out over the past month.

"Seriously? Clary that garbage is nothing close to the real thing." She exclaimed, rolling onto her side "Talk to me." She shook me, trying to get me to talk.

"It was great until the last month. Media started getting all up on me, which ruined it for me. I had to lock myself in a bathroom for 30 minutes, while I waited for Alec to come save me." I dropped my head back, slapping my hands to my face. Even thinking about it made my heart rate pick up a little bit.

"Awe, I'm sorry." Izzy murmured, holding her hands out for a hug. I swatted them away from me, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Yeah, Jace was great though." I breathed, glancing over at me. "He said I love you." I looked up at her, smiling faintly at the memory.

"No way! Did you say it back?!" She bounced excitedly, grinning so hard it looked painful.

"Yeah." I snickered, as a blush crept along my cheeks.

"That is go great!" She squealed in excitement, clapping her hands. "You two are so going to get married!"

"I don't know." I picked at my nails, feeling a little weird to be talking about this so early in our relationship.

"It's happening. I can see it. I'm totally planning your wedding." She squeaked with excitement. "Oh, I also got a call. A few magazines want an interview with you." She laid on her stomach, typing away on her phone.

"I don't want to do interviews. I'm not the famous one." I snorted, lying on my back.

"Well one is for your artwork. The other two are about your life. You can promote your painting. We still have 6 that need to be sold, and you can get your name out there. You may not be the _famous one_ , but if you want to be successful you need to be on magazine and on the news. Since you started dating Jace, I have sold triple the amount of art then I normal do." She explained, trying to talk me into doing what she wanted.

"I have enough money to last a life time. I don't need to sell my work." I countered.

"Fine." She sighed, rolling on her back. "Just talk to Jace about it." She added a few seconds later.

OoOoO

I had a pretty good time with Izzy. It was about time I had a girl's night. I've been around the opposite gender way too long over the last four months. We went to the spa, where we got facials, manicures, and massages. It was so relaxing. Apparently that bus bed gave me a lot of knots.

I blame Jace.

When I finally got home, I felt slightly disappointed that the house was empty. I knew it would be, but I guess I got used to Jace always being around. I sighed, tossing my bag onto the couch, as I walked into my room. I collapsed on my bed, wanting Jace to be here. I grabbed my phone, debating about calling him. After a few minutes I gave in.

"Hello?" Jace's voice spoke over the speaker.

"Hey." I smiled, as a blush set in across my cheeks, knowing I saw him only a few hours ago.

"You ok? I wasn't expecting to hear from you until tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss you." I exhaled, propping my arm behind my head.

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked almost immediately.

"If you don't mind." I grinned, curling on my side.

"I'll be there in 5." He hung up, and I beamed stupidly to myself, tossing my phone to the side. We were separated for a couple hours and we already missed each other. He showed up in less than 5 minute, which made me smile even more. He crawled over me the second he walked into my room, tangling our lips together passionately. He drew away from me, holding my cheeks. "I love you." He breathed, brushing our mouths together again. I giggled between our lips, weaving my fingers into his locks. He was kissing me like he hadn't seen me in years. He fell next to me, grinning like an idiot.

"I love you too." I added, snickering violently. He was so stupid.

"I know." His hand cupped my cheek, leading me into another kiss. This one was more caring and gentle. I loved these kisses. They made me feel so freed and loved.

"Apparently I'm wanted for interviews." I rolled onto my side to face him, as I nuzzled my head against the pillows, keeping my eyes on his.

"Are you going to do them?" He questioned, circling his thumb along my cheek.

"I didn't want to, but Izzy said I should talk to you about it." I murmured, placing my hand over his.

"Why don't you want to do them?" He furrowed his brow slightly, trying to understand.

"I just don't want to be in the spot light. After that whole incident, I just want to be left alone." I closed my eyes, knowing it was a weak argument.

"Like it or not you're in the spot light. I warned you that this would happen in the beginning." His thumb soothed along my cheek, making me feel more at ease. "Right now everything people are saying is rumors, but if you get out there every once and a while the press will leave you alone for a couple months since you aren't a major figure." He explained, trailing his hand to my shoulder.

"I'll think about it." I chewed on my lip, beginning to debate about whether or not to do it.

"Good." He pecked my mouth again, pulling me against him. I wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face into his chest. "I came up with an idea while I was sitting in my apartment alone." He murmured, stroking my back.

"What?" I tilted my face up at him, so I could see him more clearly.

"We should get married." He pushed my hair back from my face, brushing our noses together.

"What?!" I widened my eyes at him, sitting straight up. Did I hear him right?!

"We just spent 4 straight months together on a bus, and we made it. Clary, I love you. I don't want to waste time somewhere else when I could be with you." He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to reason with me.

"Jace this is a huge decision." I rubbed my hands over my face, thinking that Jace had gone completely crazy.

"I know, but we love each other, we can live together, so why not get married?" He rubbed my arms soothingly, making me lean against him.

"Do you have a ring?" I sighed, as his arms wrapped around me. My back rested against his chest, and I felt safe and loved.

"Yeah." He propped his chin on my shoulder, digging through his pocket. He drew the box out, holding it out in front of me. He flicked the plush container open, showing me the ring.

"Wow." I traced over the band, seeing a beautiful diamond. "Did you get this today?" I questioned, taking it out of the container.

"No, it was my mothers. My real mothers." He held me tighter, nuzzling his nose against my ear.

"It's beautiful." I circled my finger around it, slipping it onto my ring finger. I stared at my hand, actually liking how the ring looked, and determined this ring wasn't coming off my finger.

"You keeping that?" Jace chuckled, kissing my neck lightly.

"Yes." I inhaled dramatically, twirling the ring around my finger. "You need to ask me though." I glanced back at him.

"Will you marry me?" He brushed our lips together slowly, turning me around to straddle him.

"I don't know, maybe." I shrugged, forcing back a smile.

"Maybe! I didn't spend all this time getting to know you for you to say maybe." He chuckled, pulling me into a deep kiss. I giggled against his mouth, pushing him back slightly.

"Maybe, yes." I snickered, mingling my fingers into his hair.

"How about just a yes." He wrinkled his nose, squeezing my arms lightly.

"Yes." I held his cheeks, kissing him passionately.

"Good." He hummed, running his hands up my hips. "When do you want to get married? Next summer?" He suggested, gazing into my eyes, as I smiled widely at him.

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I knew I wanted Jace to propose at some point, and I couldn't decide how I wanted it to happen. This just felt right. I feel like these days people date forever and never get married, which I don't understand. If you're with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, why postpone it. I mean my great grandma married my great grandfather after knowing each other for a day! He proposed the first day they met.**

 **Anyways, did you guys like it?**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I just got to college, and I'm still adjusting. I spend a lot of time with friends and in classes, so I haven't had much time to write. I am glad that I was able to get this done though! I hope you like it.**

Jace had left for the studio early in the morning, leaving me alone with my canvas. I didn't know what to paint. I had been stuck since I started dating Jace. The sketches I had been doing were of him, and didn't have any real substance. Jace's words from our first date echoed through my head. Boring. I groaned tossing my paint brush across the room. Why can't I get this?! I spent 8 months thinking about what I should do next, and I came up with nothing!

Maybe I can't do this. Maybe I'm just supposed to be boring. I've been trying to change who I am, and obviously I can't do that. I feel like a completely different person lately. Does that mean the new me can't paint? I starred at my ring, twirling it around my finger. Maybe it doesn't matter if I can't paint anymore. I'm going to marry the love of my life. I don't need this anymore. I sighed, sitting on my stool. I ran my hands through my hair, wondering what I should do. I picked up my phone, dialing Jace. I knew he probably wouldn't answer. He was working all day at the studio.

"Hey" Jace's voice came over the speaker.

"Jace, hey." I smiled, glancing back at the blank canvas. "I didn't think you would answer." I murmured sheepishly.

"Is it bad that I answered?" He chuckled obviously teasing me.

"No, it's good. I just have painters block, and I thought it would be nice to talk to you." I got up from my stool, wondering over to the couch.

"Why are you stuck?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I'm starting to think I need to just give it up. I mean I've been perfectly content just sketching what I see lately." I played with one of my curls, wondering what he thought.

"What? Why do you want to give up painting? You are so good at it." He exclaimed, sounding surprising enthusiastic about my work.

"You said it was boring." I picked at my nails, feeling a little bad for bringing it up.

"Clary." He sighed. "It's not boring. I shouldn't have said that. I was excited to see your work because I thought I would see into your soul, and I didn't. That's ok though. It is still beautiful. Keep painting." He breathed, obviously feeling bad about what he said.

"I just don't feel it anymore." I closed my head, keeping my hand in my hair.

"Turn on some music, close your eyes, and paint the first thing that comes to you." He told me.

"Ok, fine." I climbed to my feet, sitting in front of the canvas again.

"My break is up. Do you want me to come over when I'm done?" He asked. I could hear some people talking behind him now.

"Um... Yeah." I nodded, picking up a new paint brush.

"Ok, bye, I love you." He breathed, as he hung up the phone. I rested the device against my forehead, sighing heavily. He's right. I scrolled through my music, turning on some classical piano music. I swayed side to side, wandering back to my stool. I took a deep breath, letting my eye lids fall shut. Paint what I image.

I don't know how it happened, but inspiration hit me.

I began sliding my paint brush against the canvas, knowing my theme. I came up with a few painting ideas actually. I was completely shocked with myself. Where had this come from? All my coiling fears over the past few months were relieved.

I forgot how much I missed painting, and this kind of painting was better than anything I have ever done before because it was real. It was inspirational. It was powerful.

OoOoO

Jace got home, and I scurried to hide my work. I didn't want him to see it quite yet. I wanted to surprise him at the gala because I know he's going to be proud of the work I did.

"Hey, do we have any food I'm-" I cut him off by crushing our lips together. I love this man so much. There aren't words to describe how I feel, but he is my muse. He helps me clear the fuzzes from my mind to create a clear picture. He wiped away the fog, and showed me the image that had been stored in my mind since I went on tour with him. Our kiss was sloppy, and rough, and passionate. He nudged me back slightly, curling his hand around the back of my neck, as he gazed lovingly down at me. "What got into you?" He smiled widely, gently mingling our lips together again.

"After I hung up with you, I did what you said, and the painting I started is amazing." I breathed, gazing into his golden eyes. "Where have you been all my life?" I exhaled a long content filled sigh, as ran my hand down his chest.

"I've been right here, waiting to spill my drink on you." His thumb traced small circles along my pulse, while his other hand drifted to my hip. I was covered in paint and sweat, but I didn't care. I just had a complete epiphany today, and all I want to do is express how I feel, and I don't know how to. I want to show him, but how do I do that.

There is one way.

A way that I've never done before, yet I've never wanted to do it more than.

I twisted my engagement ring around my finger, before I reached up to tangle our mouths together again. We stumbled ungracefully onto the couch. Jace landed heavily on top of me, but at the moment I didn't care. I wanted to feel him everywhere. I felt like I couldn't breathe, as my body hummed with new found energy. I adjusted my lower half, letting him fall squarely between my thighs. A straggled grunt came from him mouth, as he rocked against me slightly. It was a strange feeling, but I think I liked it. He broke away from me, resting our foreheads together. We were both panting, and waiting for the other to do something anything. Maybe this wasn't a great idea. His hand glided up my thigh lightly, skimming the rim of my shorts.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" He inhaled a deep breath, pushing himself up so he could see my face fully.

"Yeah, I do." I dug my fingers into his hair, tugging on it gently.

"We've waiting all this time already. I thought we were going to wait until we got married." He questioned softly, not wanting to do anything I was uncomfortable with.

"I mean if you want to." My face lit up with embarrassment. I throw myself at him, and he doesn't want to have sex. "I just thought- you've been so patient- this was the first time I was ok with the idea of doing that stuff, and I thought-." I paused, knowing my reasons now were lacking.

"Why?" He asked softly, brushing hair away from my face.

"Because I wanted to show you how much I love you, and I didn't know how else to do it." I whispered, feeling even more humiliated then before. I broke eye contact with him, waiting for him to get off of me.

"You don't need to have sex with me to show me that you love me. You don't need to be embarrassed." He moved his head to the side, making it so I was looking at him. "I know how much you love me. I know I am one of the luckiest men on earth for having you here with me, but I also know you aren't going to be comfortable with the fact that we were together before we got married. You might want to now, but afterwards I don't think you will. It's not going to feel good the first time, but I'll try my hardest to make sure it is. I'll take care of you." He brushed our lips together gently, cupping my cheek. I felt my embarrassment subside, which I was thankful for. He always knows what to say. "I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you get us some food and turn on show?" He suggested, crawling off of me, and back onto his feet.

"Alright." I sat back up, ruffling my hair out of the bun. I fell back against the cushions, trying to get my heart rate to steady. Gosh, that was intense. I scurried into the kitchen, grabbing a large bin filled with Alfredo noodles and two forks. I curled my legs underneath me, as Jace hurried into the room. I flicked the TV on, while he settled himself next to me. I handed him a fork when he lounged against the back of the couch.

"This looks amazing." Jace sighed contently, pulling my legs over his to get closer to the food. I snickered, taking a bite of food. I snuggled against his side, kissing the underside of his ear. We at our food in a comfortable silence, as we watched tv. His free arm was slung around my shoulders, while his other searched for the food in my lap. After about thirty minutes, I felt his gaze turn to me. I was long full, and I had a feeling he was too. He gently took the fork from my hand, setting the food and silverware on the table. He tipped my chin upwards, mingling our lips together slowly. I gasped against his lips, surprised at his action. Because of what happened earlier I didn't think we would be making out again. I guess this was a much more innocent position. His hand rested on my knee, tracing circles on my lower thigh. I hummed, holding onto his shirt. He drew away from me slightly, gazing into my eyes brightly. "You are beautiful." His eyes scanned over my face, and I pushed myself up to kiss him again. He smiled against my mouth, dragging me up onto his lap completely. I laughed, brushing our noses together.

"I can't believe we are getting married." I ran my fingers through his hair, resting our foreheads together.

"Neither can I." He sighed softly, as his hand ran over my thigh to my waist. Where he touched me heated me skin, making my inhale deeply. I pushed his hair back, brushing our lips together gently. He drew away from, keeping his eyes locked on me. His thumb moved along my cheek bone, as he memorized my face. His fingers moved to cup my cheek. I smiled sheepishly, watching him watch me. "I kind of feel like I need to stay at my place." He breathed. "You know just until we get married." He huffed, putting his hand back on my knee.

"Why?" I pouted, adjusting myself on his lap.

"Because you are very tempting and it's more traditional. Your family might not appreciate me staying here." He sighed.

"But I like you stay here." I whined, pulling him into another kiss. I knew it would get him to stay.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping on the couch." He broke away from me, taking a deep breath.

"You don't need to sleep on the couch." I laughed, tugging on some of his hair. "We've been sleeping in the same bed for almost 5 months." I nuzzled my nose next to his.

"I know, but now things are a little different. That earlier today has never happened before, which is fine, but it's going to be harder for us to say no. We want to wait don't we?" His thumb moved over my knee, as he spoke kindly.

"Yeah, I don't think we are going-"

"We are. The closer we get to the wedding the harder it will be. We have to talk about a lot of stuff too." He slouched back against the couch, keeping his eyes on me.

"Like what?" I furrowed my brow, beginning to feel confused.

"Like do we want to use birth control? What kind do we want? Condom? The pill? A bucket load of other kinds of control? What we would be comfortable with? Do we want to wait until we are actually on our honeymoon?" He rambled off a bunch of stuff that started stressing me out. My gaze had turned away from him, as I felt my face turn red. My lip quivered because I have never thought about this stuff before, and I felt so overwhelmed. I fell off his lap, leaving my legs across his. He was still talking, but I tuned him out, taking a shaky breath. "Hey." Jace tipped my chin towards him, as I gulped visibly. "I'm not saying this stuff to scare you. I just don't want us to do something we'll regret." He murmured, rubbing his thumb against my jaw.

"I feel so unprepared." I slapped my hands to my face, shaking my head.

"You aren't unprepared." He tucked some hair behind my ear, pulling my hands from my face. "I'll take care of most of it. This is about both of us though, so we need to discuss things like this. Do you want to use protection?" He asked softly, continuing to stroke my cheek.

"I don't know." I squeaked, shifting uncomfortably.

"I personally would like to wait to have kids. If we want to have kids now, we don't want to use protection. Do you want to wait?" He breathed, as I picked at my nails.

"I think we should wait." I exhaled, yawning heavily.

"Ok, that's a start." His lips quirked upwards.

 **A/N: So the second part of this I think was a more realistic thing. You need to talk about these things with any future partner, and when I was typing on my ipad I thought I needed more to happen because it was short, but when I put it in word I had a lot. I thought it was important for a real life experience, so I kept it in there. The next chapter will be the last chapter! I know a lot of people really enjoyed this, which honestly surprised me because it's very cheesy, but hey I loved writing it.**

 **You all are wonderful! Thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read my work.**

 **What was your favorite part in the whole story?**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! I feel bad that I physically can't update as fast as I use to. I don't have enough time anymore! College is busy man.**

 **Anyways I have decided that there is going to be one more chapter, but this is the official last one. Like the end of the story, but I am posting another chapter after this because I thought of this idea in class and I like it.**

3 months later

I tried to carry my painting into the elevator. The only person who has seen my work has been Isabelle because she was helping me design my gallery. It was so much more unique then normal, which was making me even more excited for this gallery. It was real, and I loved it.

My paintings were hard to keep from Jace because he was pretty much living here. Since the tour ended he has spent almost every night here, which I was really enjoying. Late night snuggles are the best. There were a few night he didn't though. I hated those nights, but we knew it was good because we were typically tempted that night. We got close to doing it multiple times, but one of use always came to our senses. He was right. It is hard to stay no. I knew the wait would be worth it though.

I grunted loudly, sliding my largest painting into the elevator. I almost couldn't fit it in there, but I made it work. I leaned against the wall of the elevator, feeling like I was extremely out of shape. Izzy met me at the bottom, helping me get the last of the painting into the semi waiting for me.

OoOoO

I stood in the middle of my gallery, feeling very proud of myself. I did about 15 paintings of varying sizes, and I did something else that I hadn't done before. I incorporated technology into the surrounding art. I smiled widely loving every aspect of my gallery. This is my most modern exhibit yet. It was controversial and interesting.

"Izzy said you wanted me to get here early." Jace's voice carried throughout the empty room, making me turn around with a smile. I knew he would love it.

"Yeah, I wanted you to be the first to see it." I pulled a cord that made all the cloths fall off the paintings.

"Wow." He gaped, walking slowly through the paintings. His eyes were wide, as he memorized each one of them. His reaction is everything I hoped for. I captivated his mind, rendering him silent. "I- I'm speechless." He breathed, shaking his head.

"Good speechless?" I smiled hopefully, holding onto his arm.

"Definitely." He grinned over at me, turning his eyes back to my work.

"I based it on how people view fame, focusing on the worst and best features at the same time." I rested my chin on his arm, gazing up at him.

"What are these projections?" he wandered over to the lite up area, and when he stepped in front of it, his image showed up the screen, making him appear fat and extremely handsome the way it's reflected. "Wow." He put his hand over his stomach, rubbing it oddly. "This is cool." He chuckled, smiling widely.

"Isn't it." I stood next to him, feeling in awe of myself.

"I love you." He pulled me up against him, kissing me fiercely. I whimpered quietly against his mouth, as he pushed me up against the wall. I giggled against his lip, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull us even closer together. His hands felt up my thighs, making me lift and prop that leg around his waist. "I wish we were just getting married tonight." He sighed, giving me love bites along my neck.

"What?" I questioned, as an idea hit me. "Repeat that." I held both of his cheeks, making sure that's what he said.

"I wish we could get married tonight." He said slowly, wondering what I was getting at.

"Let's do it." I exhaled a breath, knowing that it was a crazy idea.

"Ok, are you alright? Normally I'm the crazy person." He felt my forehead, suggesting I had a fever.

"What? I'm fine." I knocked his hand away, as he took a step back.

"We can't get married tonight." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We already got the licenses. We just need someone who can marry us. Jace, please, it would be so amazing if we could it tonight." I squeezed his hands tightly, pleading with my eyes to have him do this.

"Clary." He huffed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"We were going to do it anyways and everyone is going to be here! Why not?" I was so excited about this idea that if he told me we should wait, I might cry.

"Ok." He blew out a breath, agreeing to marry me tonight.

"Really?!" I squealed with joy, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, let's do it." He clapped, grabbing phone. "I'll start calling people. I need to find someone who's ordained."

"Ok, I need a dress!" I bounced, wondering how we would get those things in time. I quickly grabbed my phone, calling Isabelle. "You won't believe what we are going to do tonight."

OoOoO

I can't believe we are doing this. I stood in the mirror, gripping my fingers anxiously. Normally I walk around and socialize in my gallery, but since we are getting married, I decided to hang out in the bathroom. Jace was somewhere, but Izzy said he wasn't allowed to see me. I understand the whole it's unlucky to see the bride before the wedding thing, but I've seen him already today.

"I got it! I got it!" Izzy busted into the bathroom with a wall of white fabric.

"Iz, what is that? This isn't what I wanted. This is what you picked out the first day we went gown shopping." I groaned, gripping the fabric.

"I know, but it's so beautiful. I swear you'll love it. If you don't I'll go back and we can postpone the wedding for an hour, and I'll get the other dress." She assured me.

"Fine!" I huffed, running my hand through my hair. I lifted my shirt over my head and shimmed my skirt off, while Isabelle prepared the gown to be put on. I stumbled slightly, as I stepped into the gown, letting her string me up. I adjusted the sheer beaded sleeves off of my shoulders, looking up at myself in the mirror. "Oh, wow." I breathed, tracing my finger along the rim of neckline. I thought it looked too elaborate at the store, but now that I see it fitting me correctly, it looked beautiful. The beading was amazing.

"Isn't beautiful?" She smiled, adjusting the skirt along my legs.

"Yeah." I shook my head in disbelief, holding onto the material of my gown.

"Let me put your hair up." She clapped in excitement, as she grabbed the makeup bag she brought with her.

OoOoO

My outfit was finally completed, and I stood in awe in front of the mirror. I looked like a completely different person. I looked older. It scared me a little bit. I know I have been adult for the last few years, but I never really felt like it until now. I soothed my hand along my waist, feeling more beautiful than I have in a while. All my hair was pinned up into an elaborate bun, which I didn't know how I was supposed to get out. I pursed my lips, starring at the mirror. I'm entering the next phase in my life. Marriage. I was scared, but I knew we would be ok. At least I hoped we would be.

"Come on, Clary." Izzy poked her head in. "I found a place for you to wait where no one will see you." She gestured for me to follow her. I held the hem of my dress, as I walked behind her. There was a small stage that I talk about my work before I unveil it, but Izzy had already done that. I was on the side of the stage behind a curtain. I could see Jace from where I was standing, and he was fidgeting like crazy.

He was just as nervous as I am.

I smiled faintly, watching him pull at his tie. He didn't wear a tie unless it was necessary, so this was a big deal. Magnus was standing behind Jace. So Magnus is the guy who's going to marry us. I snorted to myself, knowing that this was going to be interesting.

"Go on." Isabelle nudged me forwards, making me walk out on stage.

The people awed at me, which made me gulp. I saw flashes, which let me know that Izzy let the press in. I took a calming breath, as I stepped closer to Jace.

"Hi." He breathed, reaching out to touch my face.

"Hi." I smiled, nuzzling into his hand. I felt my body ease from his touch, calming me down almost completely. "I have to say a few words." I whispered.

"Go ahead." He released me, letting me walk to the microphone that was near us.

"Hey, everyone, thanks so much for coming. You guys probably thought you were coming for an art gallery. Well that's what we thought this morning too, and then we got this brilliant idea." I glanced over at Jace, letting my lips curl upwards. "As you all may have noticed this gallery is very different from the others I have done. A lot of you probably know I've been in the spotlight since I started seeing my husband to be, and I wanted to depict how the media portrays people. They show the best parts or the worst parts of someone. Sometimes both. Now time for me to get married." I clapped, as the people cheered. I giggled, scurrying back over to Jace. We stood an inch apart, holding onto each other lightly. I beamed up at him, feeling a mixture of excitement and nerves about getting married to the man of my dreams.

"We are gathered here today to join together Jace Herondale and Clarissa Morgenstern." Magnus announced, spreading his arms wide to announce the gathering. "You may now exchange your vows."

"We didn't really have time to write vows, so do you want to look up cookie-cutter vows or we can wing it?" Jace asked me, holding onto my arms lightly.

"Wing it." I informed him.

"Ok, as you wish. Clary, when I met you I thought you were the most uptight person I ever met. I mean really it was bad, but you aren't. Or at least you aren't anymore. Taking the time to get to know you and take you on one of the few adventures we have been on was completely worth it. I'm so glad I spilled my drink on you that night because if I hadn't you wouldn't have bid on me at that charity. I love you with my entire being, and I will never leave you." He paused glancing around. "Was that ok?" He questioned, focusing his eyes back on me.

"Yeah." I smiled widely, feeling the need to kiss him, but it was my turn. Kissing later. "Jace, your reputation scared me. You scared me. Going out with you was hard at first because I didn't have control over you, which I wasn't use to. Everything in my life has been laid out in a nice neat little section of New York, and you shook the balance. You challenged me. The night I called you when I was thinking about giving up art, what you said to me made me realize you were my other half. My muse. I know we have our obvious differences still, but now we can grow together as one." I spoke slowly and softly. I don't know how many people could actually hear me, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Jace heard.

"Do you Jace Herondale take Clarissa Morgenstern to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Jace's eyes started wandering towards my lips, wanting, needing to kiss me soon.

"Do you Clarissa Morgenstern take Jace Herondale to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I breathed, continuing to gaze up at him.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Magnus announced, gesturing for Jace to move in.

Jace's fingers caressed my cheek lightly, as he leaned down to touch out lips gently together. It was simple and soothing. I felt like I was floating on air, as I kissed my now husband. His other hand wrapped around my back, holding me up against his body. My arms wound around his neck, while I parted my lips slightly to give him more access.

"Ok that's enough you two." Magnus clapped his hands on our shoulders. "Save it for the honey moon." He winked, making both of us laugh.

Everyone was cheering, and clapping, and talking. I turned to Jace, knowing that none of the people here mattered.

"I love you." I tangled our fingers together, never wanting to let go of him.

"I love you too." He pecked my lips lightly, before leading me into the sea of people.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked this. I thought a last minute wedding is something that they would do a while ago and I've been planning this since I took my like break. I thought this was extremely cute.**

 **This story is slowly coming to an end, which is exciting. I've been working on this for a while. Thanks so much for all the support you guys have given me. I know my break was probably frustrating, but it's almost done now.**

 **What has been your guy's favorite part?**

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Awe man guys, last chapter I am ever writing for Three Million. I feel like I have been writing this story forever! As I said before the last chapter was the official last chapter, but this is kind of an add on. I wouldn't consider it an epilogue.**

 **It is their wedding night. I thought some people might want to read that. I know I wanted to write it.**

 **For those of you who haven't read my other stories. I am not super explicit. I write leading up to the deed and do I time skip.**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

"Let's go, Clary!" Jace tugged on the skirt of my dress lightly, urging me to leave.

"I have to talk to people, baby. This is still my gallery I have to-" Jace cut me off with a firm kiss to the mouth, making me moan lightly against his lips, as I felt him maneuver me so my back was against the wall.

"We just got married." He broke away from me, taking a deep breath. He nudged our noses against each other, brushing our lips gently together, as he rubbed my arms. "Let's go." He breathed, trailing his hands down my arms to mingle our fingers together.

"Ok." I murmured, squeezing his hands. "I'm sorry. I just got so distracted. Todays about us." I raised one of his hands to my mouth, kissing it lightly.

"It's ok." He chuckled softly, pecking my lips lightly. "The focus was on you, but it's almost midnight. We've talked to everyone here at least once." He circled his thumbs against the skin on my hands. "Come on." He led me towards the door, and I followed, feeling hopelessly in love. He called for our car, and I slipped in to the car behind him. He tucked his thumb underneath me chin, leaning down to tangle our mouths together softly. I cupped my hand around his neck, urging him to kiss me harder, which he did. I heard some mechanical whirling, making me draw away slightly. The driver put up the partition. I giggled quietly, pulling his mouth back to mine. I could feel him grinning against my lips, as he laid my legs over his. "I love you." His breath washed over me, making my heart pound even faster.

"I love you too." I whispered, playing with the locks at the base of his neck.

"Clary." He smiled widely, ghosting his lips against mine. "I want you." My stomach heated up at his words, making my gulp heavily.

"You have me." I inhaled deeply, circling my hand around his neck to start loosening his tie. His lips captured mine, causing me gasp quietly. I whimpered against him, as I pushed myself onto his lap, making a groan vibrated through his throat. The car came to a stop, which made me draw away from him. I glanced out the window, seeing Jace's apartment complex. "Why are here?" I panted, sitting back from him slightly.

"I need to get some stuff." He shrugged, resting his hands on my legs.

"Why? You have stuff at my place." I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Not the stuff I need for our honeymoon." He looked at me like it was an obvious answer.

"I wasn't aware we were going on one." I wrinkled my nose.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" He sounded surprised, as he sat up a little more.

"No." I shook my head, wondering what he had planned.

"I bought a yacht and we are sailing around the world." He smiled widely, looking extremely excited.

"You can't sail around the world in a yacht." I countered.

"Yes, you can. I googled it." He explained, moving me off of him. "I'll be right back." He hurried out of the car. I slouched against the back of the seat, feeling extremely heated because of our previous actions. I held my hand against my heart, trying to steady it. Jace slid back in the car minutes later.

"Do I need to get my stuff?" I asked.

"No, I had Izzy pack it when she got your dress. I'm excited for you to see the boat." Jace bounced slightly.

"Before, that was really intense." I breathed, twirling his tie between my fingers.

"Is that good or bad?" He held my cheek lightly, lightly pressing our lips together.

"Really good." My voice was completely breathless.

"Crap!" Jace pulled away from me, running his hand over his face.

"What?" I questioned, wondering if I did something wrong.

"You haven't been to your gynecologist yet, haven't you?" He clarified, ruffling his hair.

"No, my appointment is next month." I gritted my teeth, knowing that this was a slight issue.

"You have to be taking that stuff at least a month before it will work. I guess we need to run by a drug store and get condoms." He sighed, mingling our fingers together. He kissed my hand, playing with my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling calm and collect. Jace made the driver get the condoms, so I could rest a little. I had an eventful day, and I couldn't stop my eyes from closing shut.

Jace gently shook me awake when we arrived at the docks. I stretched my arms out, before rubbing my eyes lightly. Jace held out his hand for me, leading me out of the car. Some men were carrying our things into out of the car, and I have yet to spot the boat Jace had brought us.

"Are you sure you still want to… tonight? You seem pretty tired." His hand cupped the base of my neck, massaging it gently under his fingers.

"No, I'll be fine. Just a cat nap." I yawned, shaking my head to bring the fogginess away from my mind.

"You're sure?" He questioned again, sipping his arm around my waist.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's been a long day, and that little nap was just what I need to make this day even longer." I grinned deviously, leaning mercilessly against him. Jace chuckled at my attitude, wrapping his arm tighter around my waist. I bit my lip, forcing back giggles. I looked away from Jace, seeing a massive boat on the docks. My jaw dropped at the sight of it, as I slowly looked at my husband, who was grinning like an idiot.

"How much did this cost?!" I exclaimed, still recovering from the shock.

"Not as much as you think. I did the math. Well, Alec did, and we can live on this boat for 60 years before we go broke. That's if we both stopped working right now." He explained, trying to calm me down.

"You want to live on this boat?" I asked curiously, continuing to walk closer to it.

"I don't know. I'm just saying we could. I want to honeymoon for a few months in it, and we can talk about it when we cross that road." He shrugged, holding my hand, as I stepped onto the boat.

It was extremely luxurious and very tropical feeling. I felt relaxed in this main room. I inhaled, sighing contently.

"Do you like it?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I love it." I smiled widely, gazing up at him.

"Prefect." He kissed my neck lightly, releasing me, so he could lead me. "Let me show you our room." He held my hand in his, showing me around the vessel. He finally led me to our room, and I was in awe. I can't believe he did all this for us. It's amazing. Jace released my hand, easing his fingers over my hips. I bit my lip, knowing what was going to happen next. I gripped the fabric of his shirt lightly, trying to memorize everything about tonight. I want to remember tonight. He hugged me to him, resting his chin on my shoulder. I held onto his neck, letting him sway us side to side. "Are you nervous?" He mumbled, rubbing my back.

"No, because I know you'll take care of me." I mingled my fingers into his hair, maneuvering myself to see him.

He leaned down to brush our lips together, letting him take the lead. He drew away from me, stepping behind me. I took a shaky breath, as he dragged my zipper down. His lips trailed down my spine, leaving burning mark along my skin. I shivered from the fridge air in the room when he pulled my gown down. It gathered around my feet in a white pool of fabric. His hands ran up my thighs, latching his lips gently against my neck. I whimpered quietly, leaning back against him. He traced his thumbs over the hem of my plain panties. I wish I had worn fancier underwear this morning, but I didn't know I was going to be doing this today. I grabbed his hand, bringing him in front of me, so I wasn't the only one half naked. I removed his tie completely, dropping it onto the ground before I unbuttoned his shirt.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed, scanning his eyes across my body. I forced back a smile, feeling my cheeks flame up. I eased my hands into the shoulders of his shirt, pushing it off his arms. He tossed the shirt aside, as I felt along his torso. He was firm and ridged. I trailed my finger down the crease of his muscles, unbuckling his belt, so I could unhook his pants. I pushed his slacks past his hips, letting them fall to the ground. I gulped, glancing up and down his body.

"Now, I'm nervous." I breathed, taking a shaky breath. All that was left on was my panties and his boxers.

"I've got you." He cupped my cheeks, leading me into a deep kiss. I gasped against his lips, as his hand went to my hip, urging me closer to him. Our bodies were flushed together, as he kissed me senseless. I brought my hand up into his hair, clasping it tightly, as I tried to stay somewhat grounded. I felt myself being lifted from the ground, realizing that he was carrying me bridal style. I smiled faintly at the gesture. He laid me down amongst the pillows, and crawled over me. I took a shaky breath, feeling his fingers wrap around my underwear. He drew away from me, dragging the last of the fabric down my legs. I did a deep intake of breath, as his lips moved up my leg. I dropped my head back against the pillows, feeling overwhelmed by the heat growing inside me. The chill of the air was a stark contrast. I thought I knew the feels that would arise from this, but I was nowhere near prepared for this. I bit my lip, forcing back any strange sounds that were building up in my throat. Jace was finally face to face with me again, calming me down slightly. "How are you feeling?" His lips pressed to the hollow of my throat, so he could feel my elevated pulse.

"Hot." I gaped for breath, as he situated himself between my legs.

"That's to be expected." He smiled against my skin, tangling our fingers together. He pinned my hands above my head, caressing my mouth steadily. "You still want to do this tonight?" He panted, resting our foreheads together.

"Yes, please, I just…" I felt like I was going to implode from the tension built in my system.

"I know." He bumped his nose against mine, squeezing my hands tightly. His lips connected with mine again, making me feel even more overwhelmed then earlier because I knew what was coming next.

OoOoO

My eyes fluttered open when the sun streamed into our room. I moaned quietly, rubbing my eyes. Jace was curled against me, resting his cheek on my chest. I ruffled his hair, smiling goofily. He snored softly, holding me tightly against him. I tried to move around a little, but my entire body was sore. I groaned in frustration, knowing I was probably going to be sore all day. I carefully rolled Jace off of me, tearing the sheet away with me. I wrapped myself up, as I stepped out of the room.

There was a beautiful balcony that over looked the ocean. I sighed happily, watching the waves lap up against the side of the boat. The salty air filled my nose, making me inhale.

"Hey there." Jace's arms went around me, resting on the railing.

"Hey." I leaned back against him, taking a deep breath.

"How are feeling?" He questioned, pecking my neck gently.

"Sore. Sleepy." I yawned, holding the sheet to my chest.

"Me too." I felt him smile against my neck. "Come back to bed, baby. We were up late, and we aren't going to be anywhere for another day."

"Ok." I drifted back inside, letting him lead me to the bed. He wrapped me up in his arms, kissing my head lightly.

"I love you." He breathed, rubbing my arms and back lightly.

"And I love you." I whispered, mingling our fingers together. I kissed his knuckles lightly, snuggling against his chest. Two days ago I was getting married in 9 months, and now we are married at this moment. I have no idea what's in store for us, but I know I'm with the man I love. I played with his fingers, gazing up into his golden eyes. I knew the man in front of me loved me more than life itself.

 **A/N: There will not be a sequel. I'm going to put that out there now before I get reviews about it. I don't have any more story for these characters.**

 **Please check out my other stuff! If you really liked this you will probably like Our Aftermath. It's in a different time, but it still has this innocent nature between the two of them in about half of it.**

 **I am working on two other short stories. Herds and My Prince Charming. Herds has two chapter left, and My Prince Charming has 4ish. I don't know how soon I will update those because I have a lot of work to do. I have spent 10 hours studying this weekend alone, and I still have homework to do in other classes, along with hanging out with my friends. It's a lot to balance out.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following me! It brightens up my day to get those notifications on my email.**

 **I will work my hardest to finish up those stories. Maybe start another one.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
